Telling the Truth
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Paul Lahote doesn't care...he really doesn't. Being assigned to watch the 'leechlover' Bella Swan is the last thing he wants to do...Set in Eclipse AU.On hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-**_**This is my first and probably my last attempt at a Paul/Bella story. Paul is such a complex character and I know that it is hard to capture him as I picture him in my head. He is an angry young man, but what is behind that anger? Who is the real Paul? This is just a one shot that popped up in my head and I thought I would post it...**_

Paul glared across at the leech lover. He had been assigned to watch out for her that morning and he was pissed that he had been the one chosen. Jacob was the 'sap' who was meant to be all in lurrve with the pale faced brunette. Why was he not here? Oh no, Harry Clearwater was ill and Jake had been called away to help out his dad and the Clearwater's. Paul had argued with Sam about why Jared could not carry out this banal duty, but Sam had insisted, saying that Jared was tired after a long patrol shift and as Jake's time was taken up, he was the only one left to take on the task.

Paul had punched a hole in the sheetrock of Sam's house as he finally acquiesced and agreed to take up what he deemed 'leechwatch.' Sam had been about to punch him back but saint Emily had intervened and pulled him aside, giving him some drivel that they need to support '_Leah in her time of need_.' Paul had rolled his eyes at that statement. As if Emily had ever supported her cousin in the past, she had stolen Sam right from under Leah's nose for god's sake. The last person Leah would want support from was her.

So here he was, bored out of his mind, following the petite leech lover through her boring ramble to the cliff's edge. She was standing there, arms outstretched, spouting some crap about the absent leech when to Paul's surprise she leaped from the cliff's edge and jumped down into the icy water. Paul Lahote was many things, but he was no coward. He immediately sprang into action, followed her swiftly over the ledge and down into the frozen sea. He could feel the wind ruffle his fur on his descent and his body shook with the impact of the water.

The gray sea closed over his head momentarily and he struggled against the current. His wolf body was making it hard to swim in this type of environment so Paul transformed back into his human form, which allowed him to use his strong legs to kick his way to the surface. He gasped and took in a lungful of air as he tried to see across the foaming waves where the brunette had gone. There was no sign of her. His heart beat faster in unaccustomed fear. For all his bravado and talk about not caring about the girl, he did not want her harmed. Jake would kill him for one...

Paul dived down under the choppy waves and tried his best to see through the murk. He caught a glimpse of a pale arm and he started to swim in that direction. It was not long before she was within his sights. He was appalled to see that she was just floating there, seemingly not making any attempt to help herself at all. Her brown eyes were closed and her chestnut hair floated out behind her like a banner. A lump came into Paul's throat as he feared the worst. Was she already dead?

He swiftly made his way to her and pulled her limp body into his arms. She weighed nothing at all. He used the current to help him pull her to the surface and he took in another lungful of air as the cold bit through even his warm body. He studied her chest briefly to see if he could see movement to indicate that she was breathing. He felt instant relief when he saw it move. Bella was alive!

Bella...he had actually called her by her name and not by her nickname 'leech lover.' He gave himself a mental slap. She was not getting to him, he had no interest in her other than his duty to protect her while she was in his care. He could not understand what the hell Jake saw in her...He couldn't...she was just an annoying little girl who did not know what was good for her. Paul snorted through his nose and he turned Bella onto her back and towed her toward the shore.

She was making whimpering sounds as they reached the shoreline. Paul was getting seriously irate as she kept moaning Jake's name. She was mumbling some shit about how 'sorry' she was and how she wasn't 'worth it.' Too right girlie, Paul thought in his head as he hauled her small body up into his muscular arms and walked with her down the beach.

He placed her limp form gently on the sand and assessed her injuries. Apart from a few scratches and bruises she appeared okay. Involuntarily Paul found his hand stroking her face and he pulled it away as if it burned when he realised what he was doing. He sat back on his knees as he continued to watch her breathing in and out. Faint redness was tingeing her cheeks as warmth began to seep back in to her cold body. Paul recalled the fact that Jake had often mentioned that Bella always blushed. The redness accentuated her paleness and made her full lips and long eyelashes stand out. Paul's hand shook as he again stroked her cheek.

"Jacob..." Bella mumbled again as she started to come to. Paul snatched his hand back.

Bella's eyelids fluttered and she suddenly opened them wide as she took in the fact that it wasn't Jake kneeling before her but...Paul?

"Wha...what are you doing?" Bella's voice was husky as the soreness from inhaling seawater made her voice raspy.

"Me? What am I doing? Are you serious? You're the one who jumped off a cliff...I am the sorry son of a bitch who just saved your pathetic ass." Paul hissed at her.

Bella flinched from his harsh tone and she closed her eyes again as if to shut his image out. "You shouldn't have bothered...I can see that you regret it..." Bella whispered, her throat felt raw as she spoke.

"You selfish little cow..." Paul shot back at her. Bella's eyes flew open as she saw the rage emanating from Paul's gaze. His hands were clenched into fists and he hit the sand with one of them, making it spray up into the air.

"W...what...I want Jake...please just get me Jake..." Bella pleaded softly. "He understands..."

Paul looked down at her as if she was mad. He raised one eyebrow at her and laughed bitterly. "I can assure you he doesn't 'understand' as you put it. He puts up with your crap for one reason only and that is because he is in love with you. But you already know that, don't you? Still you continue to use him and the lovesick idiot falls for it every time..."

Bella's cheeks flushed red and for the first time, Paul saw life behind her chocolate eyes. "No...I...Jake and I are just friends. He knows this, he is my best friend..."

Paul glared at her fiercely and he enjoyed watching her quail away from him. "Right, I don't need to hear anymore because frankly I am not interested. I have places to be...so, just let me take you home and I can take off."

Bella gave a sigh and struggled to sit up. Paul watched her momentarily and then, rolling his eyes, he grabbed her arm and hauled her unceremoniously to her feet. She staggered and fell against his body. Reaching out her hands she tried to steady herself and ended up touching his toned chest. Paul laughed at the irony.

"Trying to cop a feel are we? All you had to do was ask..." Paul laughed again as Bella pulled her hands away swiftly.

"My truck is parked not too far away. I don't need your help. I will be perfectly fine driving home." Bella protested as she swayed on her feet. She stumbled again and fell right into Paul's arms. He gave a heavy sigh and ignored her cries as he hoisted her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her to the truck.

A few minutes later they arrived at the truck and Paul, with a lot of cursing, managed to manoeuvre Bella inside the passenger seat. She seemed to be getting a kick out of just laying limply in his arms and he swore he saw a smirk cross her lips as he shoved her in the passenger seat. He slammed the door shut and stalked toward the driver's side. All the way back to her house Paul refused to acknowledge her. Bella made no conversation, she just stared out the window unseeingly.

They reached her house within fifteen minutes and Paul rolled the ancient Chevy to a halt, putting it in park. He switched the loud engine off and it rumbled into silence. Quietness entered the cab of the truck as neither of them made a move to leave its confines.

"Thank you..." The words finally slipped from Bella's lips as she sat up straighter and looked over at Paul.

"I didn't do it for you..." He spat out.

"I know...but thanks anyway. You are right I have been selfish, not only with Jake but you all...I'm sorry..." Bella mumbled. She dropped her gaze and shoved the passenger door open to make her escape. A warm hand halted her movement.

Glancing up she saw Paul, for once his expression was softer, a hint of understanding shone in his eyes. "I know how it feels to be lost Bella...my life...it hasn't been easy. I feel lost most of the time...but you can't let it destroy you...The pack it keeps me grounded, gives me focus and a reason to get up every day...What I am trying to say is..."

"Don't give up?" Bella prompted, a small smile hovering on her lips.

"Yeah...something corny like that..." Paul released his hold on her hand.

Bella gazed at him for a moment and she saw the mask drop and the real Paul was shining through. She edged her way across the seat and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You are worth more than you realise Paul Lahote...thank you for saving my life..."

Paul swallowed thickly and turned his head, but Bella was already out of the truck and making her way indoors. For the first time it became clear to Paul why Jake fought so hard for the girl. He sat in the truck for a long time, just thinking. Occasionally he would touch his cheek where her kiss lingered.

Paul pondered for a long time...

A/N-Thanks for reading! Nikki :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Well here is part two...I don't think it's that great to be honest. I am not very good at capturing Paul's character, but I tried my best! Nikki :(**_

**Part Two**

Paul waited for her to come out of school. She was surrounded by two girls and a blonde haired boy. He was leaning against her truck, arms crossed, showing off his muscular arms to their best effect. When she saw him her eyes opened wide and she stopped in her tracks. Her two female companions looked over at him and their mouths dropped open. The one with the curly black hair gave him a wide smile and winked. The blonde haired boy appeared confused. He whispered in Bella's ear, but Paul heard every word with his enhanced hearing.

"Who is that Bella? He looks pretty intimidating. Is he one your friend Jacob's mates?"

"Sort of..." Bella murmured, not really noticing anything around her but Paul. Why was he here?

Mike leaned closer again and placed a hand on the small of her back. Bella watched Paul's eyes narrow as he pushed himself away from the side of her truck and started to stroll casually toward her. He winked back at the black haired girl, who giggled. She stepped in front of Bella as he approached.

"Hey handsome...haven't seen you around here before...I'm Jessica by the way." The girl held out her hand and gave him what she thought was a sexy smile.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. Would you mind moving your ass out of the way? I am here to pick up Bella..." Paul laughed as he watched the girls face turn red with embarrassment.

"I am going nowhere with you..." Bella finally spoke for the first time.

Mike stepped closer to Bella protectively. "You heard her...she doesn't..."

Paul walked right up to them both and glared at the boy. Mike staggered back as he took in the tall, muscular figure in front of him. Bella sighed and gazed at Paul. "Cut it out Paul, I'm coming alright."

"You know it makes sense darlin' get a move on..." Paul laughed again as he saw Mike and the other two girls stare at Bella as she willingly followed him to the truck.

"Bella are you sure about this?" The other girl asked, worry etched all over her face.

"I'm fine Angela don't worry. I will see you all tomorrow..." Bella gave them a small smile and she opened the door to the driver's side and slipped in the cab of her truck.

Paul hurriedly sprinted round to the passenger side and yanked the door open as Bella started the loud engine. It made an unearthly banging noise as she shoved it into gear and started to back out of the parking space. Paul glanced out of the side window and saw Bella's three hapless friends standing there, looking dumbfounded. He gave them a wave and then the finger. He chuckled as he saw the blonde haired boy's mouth drop open again.

Bella glared at Paul and he stopped laughing when he realised how pissed off she was. A tense silence ensued as they both stared ahead, refusing to look at each other. The trucks loud engine was getting on Paul's nerves. He glanced to the side and looked over at Bella. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shooting sparks. Yeah, she was royally pissed.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked eventually.

Paul frowned and gripped the edges of the bench seat as he heard the angry tone of her voice. He refused to answer.

"Well? For god's sake..." Bella suddenly swerved to the side of the road and parked the truck. "Get out..."

Paul's head turned toward her and he just sat back and gave her a smug smile. "No..."

Bella banged her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"An explanation..."

"For what?" Bella gritted her teeth as she saw Paul lean in closer.

"Why you ran off to bloody Italy and placed yourself in danger after I risked my own sorry ass to save yours after you jumped off that freakin cliff?" Paul shifted his body so that he was very much in Bella's personal space."And then you come back reunited with that freak of nature Cullen and tear Jake's heart to shreds...so yeah I think I deserve an explanation..."

Bella shrank back in her seat after hearing his harsh assessment of her actions. She dropped her gaze to her lap and focused on her hands as she twisted them nervously."I didn't want to hurt Jacob..."

Paul took a deep breath to calm himself down. He watched her twisting her hands and he grabbed one of them in his own. "Stop that...it's annoying."

Bella tried to yank her hand back, but Paul kept a firm hold of it. "Well I'm waiting..."

"I had no choice but to go..." Bella whispered. "Edward thought I was dead and he went to the Volturi to ask that they end his life. When Alice turned up and begged me to go...I had to."

"So let me get this straight...your leech runs off to the head vamps, begs them to end his life and this causes you to go running to save him. Don't you see something wrong with this picture?" Paul stated sarcastically.

Bella's brow furrowed and she looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if he thought you were dead he didn't need to run off to Italy, I am sure a lighter would have done the job just fine..."

"How dare you?" Bella snapped at him.

"You are so naive...he was never going to kill himself. He was testing you to see if you would go to him and you fell for it..." Paul declared coldly.

Bella snatched her hand back as his words penetrated her mind. Thoughts of Italy and what had happened there ran through her brain like a horror movie. Once again she heard the screams of the innocent tourists as they were led to slaughter. Her arms wound round her stomach and she leaned over, suddenly feeling sick. Her breathing became erratic as she began to hyperventilate. Paul stared at her in alarm as she started to rock back and forth on her seat, obviously going into a full blown panic attack.

"Bloody hell," Paul cursed under his breath. He hadn't expected this and once again he wondered why he had been so determined to confront her.

Paul watched her silently for a moment hoping that she would calm down on her own but she seemed to be getting worse. Reluctantly he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. Bella, feeling the sudden warmth and being reminded of Jake, cuddled into his side and buried her head in his chest. Without realising what he was doing, Paul's other arm curled round her and he found himself embracing her tightly as she continued to cry.

After another few moments, Bella's breathing slowed and she collapsed against Paul, mental exhaustion making her feel weak. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

Paul stroked her hair away from her flushed face. All his anger toward her had burnt itself out. "What happened out there?"

Bella's bottom lip trembled as all the pent up emotions and fear that she had been hiding for the past few weeks came tumbling out. "It was horrible...when I reached Edward, the Volturi guard had already found out about us and we were taken to see the leaders...we were surrounded. It was only Edwards fast talking that got us out of there. The worst part was seeing all those innocent people they had rounded up for the...the... There were innocent children there Paul...children! I was so scared...I'm still scared. Jake won't talk to me...I can't speak to Edward about it..."

All through her babbled explanation, Paul sat quietly stroking her hair. He had closed his eyes as he counted in his head. He needed to keep calm, but her words pierced his soul as she described what the filthy leeches had done to those innocent people. When she stopped speaking they sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I'm sorry..." Bella mumbled as she finally pulled away from Paul, embarrassed that she had shown how terrified she was to him of all people. He hated her.

"No...I'm sorry I should never have pushed you..." Paul rarely apologised to anyone and he was finding it difficult. He changed tack abruptly. "Swap places and let me drive you home. You are in no fit state to drive yourself."

Bella did not reply. She opened the driver's door and allowed Paul to slide over into the driver's seat. She walked round and took her place in the passenger side as Paul turned the key and the loud engine roared to life. They did not speak again on the drive back to her house.

XXXXXX

Paul put the truck into park and slumped back in his seat. Turning his head he glanced at Bella. Her face was wet with tears. He reached out and wiped them away gently with his fingers. Bella gazed at him, a confused look on her face. The tension in the air was palpable as they both just sat there staring at each other. The loud ringing of Bella's cell phone made them jump. She fumbled in her coat pocket and pulled it out. It was Edward.

"Don't answer it..." Paul blurted out.

Bella hit the call reject button and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She studied her hands nervously, not having the courage to look back at Paul. "Are you hungry?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm a wolf...I am always hungry...why?"

"I can make you something to eat...I mean I do owe you after all." Bella's voice trailed off as she waited for him to refuse her offer.

"Yeah you do actually...owe me I mean. What about the leech, what if he puts in an appearance?" Paul challenged her.

Bella pointed up at the hazy sunshine that had been showing through the clouds for most of the day. "The sun is out, that's why he wasn't at school. He won't take a chance until much later. It's up to you...I am going inside now. You can come in or not...your choice."

Paul watched as she climbed out of the passenger seat and headed toward the front door, not once glancing back. He hesitated for a moment, debating with himself. He was beside her before she had the key in the door...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot that you are enjoying this little story about Paul and Bella. Thanks again! Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Paul sat at the table and watched Bella as she prepared him something to eat. He noticed that she seemed to be in her element in the kitchen. She tried to make polite small talk with him but Paul refused to engage in it and just either stared at his hands or observed her when her back was turned. After twenty minutes of torturous silence Bella slammed a plate of food down in front of Paul.

"There you go." She said coldly and walked over to the sink to start washing the dishes.

Paul stared at the plate, piled high with food. He tried to say thank you but the words stuck in his throat. He started to shovel the food into his mouth. It tasted excellent. Bella continued to wash up the dirty dishes in silence. She was getting fed up with his presence and wanted him to leave. He clearly hated her, why he followed her into the house she didn't know. When she had made the offer of food it had been as a gesture of thanks for saving her life and listening to her while she broke down over what had occurred in Italy. She gave a heavy sigh and started to rinse the plates.

A warm hand took one of the plates from her hand and it made her jump. She had forgotten that the pack could move silently. She had not heard him approach. She stared at him as he took each plate from her and dried it carefully.

"Where do they go?" Paul asked abruptly.

"In the cupboard over there." Bella pointed to where she wanted them placed.

Paul swiftly put the plates away and then stood facing Bella, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. He crossed his arms and gazed at her nochantly. Bella's face reddened under his intense stare, he was obviously trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Well now you have had something to eat I expect you need to get going..." Bella said hesitantly.

"Not really..."

The silence grew really uncomfortable as Bella tried to think of something to say. Why wasn't he leaving? She didn't understand him or his intentions at all. She sighed heavily and decided to just ask him what he was after.

"What do you want Paul?" She stated baldly.

Paul pushed himself away from the cabinet and strode toward Bella purposefully. He stared down at her, put a finger under her chin and raised her head so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. "I want to know why you are still with that disgusting leech Bella. I want you to tell me why you turned your back on not just Jake, but all the wolf pack. We have risked our lives to defend yours and you repay us by totally ignoring us and surrounding yourself with the very same family of leeches that abandoned you to death by vampire..."

"I already told you...Edward he needs me. I have to stay with him. What if he goes off and tries to do something stupid again? "

"So you're saying that you are only staying with the leech out of guilt?"

"No...I...love him..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...look can you go now. I need to call Edward back, he is probably really worried and if he finds you here..."

"What? That leech wouldn't stand a chance against me. I would rip his head off before he had a chance to try any tricks on me..."

Bella pushed against Paul's bare chest with her hands as he leaned in closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Paul laughed at her irritated expression and caught her hands in his own, stopping her from pushing him away.

"I make you feel uncomfortable don't I?"

"No..." Bella lied, she tried to yank her hands out of his grasp but he did not let go.

They stared each other down for a tense few seconds before Paul finally released her hands and stepped aside. Bella brushed past him and she felt him tremble slightly. She glanced up at him curiously. She saw a fleeting glimpse of some sort of emotion in his eyes and she frowned. It looked for one brief moment like he was...hurt? Hurt by the fact that she had pushed him away. Paul Lahote was a paradox, but Bella felt too tired and emotional to even try to understand him. She knew that she was going to have to face Edward and his probing questions later and she needed all her wits about her to deflect his interrogation.

"Please leave now Paul...I really just need you to go. Edward will be here soon, checking up on me and if he sees you still here. I'm so tired and I just can't face any more drama..." Bella's voice tailed off as she saw Paul hold out his hand toward her.

"Come with me..." He suddenly blurted out. He watched her chocolate brown eyes widen in shock at his proposal.

"Why?" Bella asked, completely flummoxed by his offer.

"To show the son of a bitch that he can't control your every action and because you owe me..."

"I made you a meal...we're even. I don't owe you a thing..."

"Come with me...or are you scared?" Paul taunted her.

Bella's eyes narrowed at his words and she slowly placed her hand in his...

XXXXXX

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked finally as Paul drove her truck toward La Push.

He glanced at her briefly. "You'll soon see."

Bella rolled her eyes and again wondered why she had given in to his pathetic challenge. He always managed to rile her during their encounters and she cursed the fact that when Edward found out the fall out would be epic. She closed her eyes in frustration and ignored Paul for the rest of the drive.

"We're here..." Paul's voice penetrated Bella's brain. Had she actually dozed off? She sat up straight in her seat and looked out of the windscreen. What she saw made her cry out in fear.

"Why have you brought me here? I can't believe this, you're sick, do you know that." Bella raged at him.

Paul just smirked at her. "Get out of the truck and stop being such a coward, for once in your life, face your fears."

Bella looked out toward the cliff top. Paul had brought her to the exact spot where she had jumped off the cliff in her despair over Edward's leaving her. She sat shivering in her seat when she felt Paul's warm hand touch her arm.

"You won't be alone when you jump Bella, I will be with you this time. Believe me, once you have conquered this fear it will make you a stronger person. Please...come with me?" Paul again held out his hand to her.

Even though she was angry and frightened Bella could not fail to see the logic behind his offer. She again placed her had in his and allowed him to assist her out of the truck and over toward the edge of the cliff. Looking down she saw the grey sea hitting the rocks below. It was not as violent as the day she had jumped, but she still shivered from the memory of that fateful day.

Paul saw her indecision, so once again he forced the issue, and tugging her behind him he leapt over the edge and Bella had no choice but to follow him as they both tumbled down and down before hitting the sea with brutal force. The air was pushed from Bella's lungs as the sea closed over her head. She fought for breath as she started to panic, images of the last time she was trapped in the water surging through her. Paul could feel her panic as it communicated itself straight to him. He gripped her tightly on her upper arms and pushed with his strong legs until they both reached the surface. Bella clung to his wide shoulders and she gasped as she took in great heaving breaths. She had never felt so glad to be alive...

XXXXXX

Paul swept Bella up in his strong arms and he carried her bridal style out of the water. Her long hair was plastered to her head and she looked so pale in the dim light cast by the sun. However it was the light in her eyes that riveted his eyes to her. Despite all her protests Paul knew that she had needed this, to relive the darkest moment of her life and realise there was a lot to live for. He carried her over to some nearby rocks and then sat down, placing her carefully on his lap.

Bella shivered uncontrollably as she took in what she had just done. She clutched onto Paul tightly, her arms wound securely round his neck. Had she really just done that? Manic laughter bubbled up within her as she pictured Edward's face in her head, he would be livid with her once he knew, but the thought passed through her mind that she just did not care. She laid her head on Paul's warm chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, drinking the sound in and counting the beats as they passed.

Paul just held onto her, enjoying the feel of her body pressed close to his. He could sense that Bella had passed some kind of milestone and was glad that he had confronted her at school today. The cliff dive had been cathartic for both of them.

"Bella...are you okay?" Paul ventured to ask.

Bella smiled against his chest at his tone. For the first time since they had met his voice was soft and laced with concern. She raised her head and looked him over carefully, assessing how she should respond to him, in the end she decided to just tell him the truth.

"I am tired but okay...and thank you..."

Paul laughed at her words. "Finally she says thanks... I should record this for prosperity."

Bella shifted around in his embrace so she could look at him closely. "I have said thank you before..."

"Yeah... but this is the first time that you have actually meant it." Paul stated bluntly.

"Maybe..." Bella finally agreed.

The wind picked up and Paul decided hat Bella really needed to change into something dry. He hoisted her up into his arms and jogged toward her truck. Bella did not protest as she snuggled closer to his heated torso, trying to absorb the warmth from his body, she gasped as Paul suddenly jerked to a halt. She stared up at him, confusion clear in her eyes. Paul glanced down at her and tightened his hold. Bella finally turned her head and glanced toward her truck and her eyes opened wide.

Standing next to it, his eyes showing anger and a degree of hurt was her best friend in all the world, Jacob Black...

A/N-I know, another rubbish chapter. I am not sure whether it's worth continuing this. What do you all think?

Nikki :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-Thank you very much for all the encouraging reviews that you all left on the last chapter, it really means a lot. I am still struggling with this story and I am not sure that Paul is really coming across that well but I have really tried!

Here is the next instalment :(

**Part Four**

Bella felt frozen as she stared over at Jacob's hurt expression. Guilt weighed heavily on her as she recalled every incident where she had let him down, the last time being the nail in the coffin for their friendship. Her small attempts to try and apologise for abandoning him that day had fallen on deaf ears. He had ignored her phone calls and returned her letters unopened. Bella had finally accepted the fact that Jacob Black no longer wanted her in his life. But now here he was...

Paul glanced down at Bella and watched the myriad of emotions crossing her delicate features as she gazed over at Jacob. A jealous feeling shot through him as he saw her love for the boy shining from her chocolate brown eyes. No girl had ever looked at him in that way, they would just use him for what they wanted then move on to the next thrill. He instinctively tightened his hold on Bella and raised his head and gave Jacob a sarcastic smirk. He saw Jacob's eyes narrow in anger as he started to stalk toward them both.

"What the hell are you doing LaHote, she is absolutely soaked. Let go of her..." Jacob demanded, he held out his arms waiting for Paul to pass her to him.

Paul stepped back. "I haven't done anything. We just went cliff diving that's all. Back off little boy..."

The edges of Jacob's outline started to blur as his wolfish instincts kicked in. He tried to calm himself down as the urge to phase and teach Paul a lesson ran through his veins. However Bella was here and he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Bella could see how riled up Jake was getting, she pushed against Paul's chest and demanded that he put her down.

Paul refused to put her down, he seemed to be getting a kick out of upsetting Jake. Bella struggled in his hold. "Why do you do this Paul? Just let me go"

Bella saw a fleeting glimpse of hurt cross Paul's face before he covered it up with a sneer. He dropped her roughly onto the ground and turned his gaze back onto Jacob. "She's all yours boy, she was getting on my nerves anyway...I've had my amusement for the day. See ya around darlin' "

Jacob immediately bent down and helped Bella to stand. He pulled her into his usual bear hug and held her close. "I'm sorry about him Bells...are you alright?"

Bella nodded her head against Jake's shoulder. She glanced to the side and saw Paul striding off into the distance, his shoulders held stiffly and his head down. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared from view.

XXXXXX

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon with Jake, catching up on all that she had missed during their enforced separation. They had taken a walk along the beach, Jake catching hold of her hand as they strolled along the shoreline. Bella wondered briefly if she should put a stop to the handholding, but this was her best friend, things had always been this way between them. Jake had questioned Bella about what happened in Italy, she had divulged bits and pieces to him, but not as much as she had revealed to Paul. Awkwardness and resentment built up between them at one point as they confronted the issue of Bella running off to Italy. It had taken a lot of apologising for Jake to calm down and let it go.

Eventually they had retreated to their sanctuary, the garage, or as Jake now called it their little 'Taj Mahal.' Bella sat down on an old upturned crate and watched in comfortable silence as Jake tinkered with the Rabbit's engine. It felt like they had never been separated. As the evening drew nearer, Bella told Jake that she really needed to leave. She knew that Edward would now be in her house as the sun faded from the sky and she wanted to get that particular confrontation over and done with.

Jacob reluctantly agreed on the basis that she come back in a couple of days to visit. "I've missed you Bells..." He finally admitted.

"I've missed you too Jake..." Bella smiled as she watched the familiar sunny grin spread across his face.

XXXXXX

Bella parked the truck in the drive way of her house and killed the loud rumbling engine. Silence reigned in the air. Her dad was on a late shift so he would not be back to act as a buffer between her and Edward. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to work up the courage to enter the house before Edward came out seeking her. The door to the truck was suddenly wrenched open and Bella let out a scream.

"Shut up or the leech will be out here..." Paul's deep voice made her eyes shoot open. "Move over..."

"What are you doing? Why...have you seen Edward?" Bella fired one question after another at him.

Paul laughed bitterly. "Yeah I've seen the creepy dude crawl up into your window, the potent stink gave him away...ugh how do you stand it? Anyway we need to leave..."

"Leave? I just got here...I don't know what you're playing at Paul but I need to go inside now..." Bella slid over to the passenger side door and tried to open it. Paul caught hold of her arm and yanked her back.

"No way sweetheart, I know that's not what you really want." Paul switched the engine back on and it rumbled to life.

Bella slumped back against the bench seat of the truck and said no more. She knew he was right.

Edward Cullen heard the loud roaring of the engine being switched back on and he peered out of Bella's window to see the truck reversing quickly out of the driveway and back down the road. His outline blurred as he jumped out of the window and ran beside the road, keeping hidden in the tree line. He kept pace with the truck easily until it reached the La Push borders and he had to stop. He watched the tail lights disappear into the night and he cursed the treaty and all the wolf pack.

XXXXXX

"Where are we doing?" Bella asked Paul curiously.

"It's something I sometimes do to pass the time...I don't always sleep that well." Paul admitted his tone harsh.

"Why are you always so damn defensive whenever I ask you anything?" Bella snapped in irritation.

Paul pulled up toward Second Beach and turned off the engine. The lights died and all that illuminated the darkness was the moon. He opened the driver's door and jumped out, waiting for Bella to follow him. She paused for a moment and after giving out a heavy sigh, she eventually climbed out. Paul reached out his hand for her to take, but Bella shook her head no.

"Look the beach is very stony, you could trip and fall on your ass. I doubt you want a twisted ankle to add to your other list of injuries. But it is up to you..." Paul waited out her reaction. He gave her a smirk when he saw her tentatively clasp his hand.

They walked side by side in silence for a good ten minutes. The sea breeze blew Bella's hair behind her and she shivered. Paul watched her momentarily before he slipped a warm arm over her shoulders and pulled her gently into his side. Bella did not protest as she felt his heat seep into her chilled bones.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Paul just grunted in reply.

A few moments later they reached the end of the beach. Bella screwed up her eyes to try and bring the dark outline into focus. It seemed like some sort of opening in the cliff face. Was it a cave? She turned and looked up at Paul, he just gave her another smug smile and helped her over the last few big stones as they entered into the dark cavern.

"Wait here a moment?" Paul whispered as he disappeared into the back of the cave.

Bella suddenly became blinded as a bright torch beam hit her eyes. She heard Paul chuckle at her obvious discomfort and she scowled. "Very funny..."

"It certainly is..." Paul said as he watched her blink rapidly as she got used to the light.

Once her eyes had adjusted it gave Bella a chance to look around the cave. She saw a backpack and a few clothes slung along the floor as well as a sleeping bag. She frowned as she pondered why these things were here. Meanwhile Paul was gathering some hidden food together and he sat down on some cushions he had flung randomly around. He gestured for Bella to sit. She complied at once and gazed at him in mute sympathy. She finally realised that Paul had invited her into his home. He lived in this cave...

XXXXXX

They ate the food, not speaking. Occasionally Bella would glance up and find Paul watching her, but when their eyes met he would look away and vice versa. He eventually offered her a drink of water and she took the flask from him gratefully, their fingers touched briefly and Bella felt Paul's warm touch send tingles down her skin. She took a long swig from the flask and finally found the courage to ask him what she desperately wanted to know.

"Why do you live here?"

Paul's eyes seared right through her as she saw him clam up. His shoulders stiffened in that defensive way he had about him and he snatched the flask back from her and took a long gulp of water. "I don't LIVE here. It's just somewhere I go when I need some privacy."

Bella glanced around the cave again, taking in the all the personal belongings that he had stored there. "I am not judging you Paul. I am just asking that's all. I can see that you must stay here a lot more than just occasionally..."

"You have no idea what my life is like..." Paul shouted at her. He watched her flinch away from his loud tone and he tried to reign in his quick temper."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to raise my voice, you just touched a raw nerve. I don't like pity."

Bella nodded her head in acknowledgment of his apology. "I don't pity you Paul...I just _feel _for you having to live like this...why can't you stay at home? Your parents, they must be worried."

Paul laughed bitterly and looked her straight in the eyes. "My mother left years ago, couldn't take any more of my dad's beatings, so she just took off and let me become his new punch bag."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, she made a move to touch Paul on the arm but he suddenly rose to his feet and stormed out of the cave. Easy tears welled out of Bella's eyes as she saw the hurt in every one of his movements. Paul Lahote was a complex young man, but she had never imagined anything like this. She sat there and contemplated all of the stupid things she had done when Edward had first left her, culminating in her stupid cliff dive. She had two parents who cared about her, Renee maybe flighty but she had never totally abandoned her and Charlie was proving to be a caring father now that she had become closer to him. Bella hung her head in shame, she had so much to live for and she had very nearly thrown it all away. It was only because of Paul that she was still alive and breathing now. Bella got up from the floor and followed him outside.

She saw his tall figure illuminated by the moon's weak rays. He was standing staring out into the foamy sea, letting the waves wash over his feet. Bella took her sneakers off and let the sand sink through her toes as she walked over to him. He did not turn at her approach, although he could clearly hear her. Bella stood right behind him and wound her arms right around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry, "She whispered. "I'm sorry for being so selfish and clueless, for risking my life over such a pathetic reason. I want to thank you Paul Lahote for saving my life that day and for still trying to get me to see the truth..."

Paul heard her sincere words and he relaxed his stance. He wiped away the tears running down his face and turned in her embrace. He looked down into her eyes and saw not pity but just concern. He slowly let down his guard and pulled her against him into a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers.

They stood together like that for a long time, listening to the soothing sound of the sea...

A/N-I am still not happy with this chapter :( , but thanks for reading! Nikki...


	5. Chapter 5

**Telling the Truth **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot that you kindly read and left such encouraging feedback. Nikki :)_

**Part Five**

Paul did not see Bella again for another five days.

He had left her still asleep, wrapped in his sleeping bag. It was his turn for patrol, so as soon as the dawn made an appearance and lit the sky, he had reluctantly left her side. He scribbled a quick note to tell her where he had gone and placed it in her hand. She had gripped it unconsciously in her sleep. Paul had backed out of the cave, not really believing that she was actually there and finally left to take his turn around the La Push border.

When he returned after four torturous hours, she was gone. She had not left a note or anything. Only the lingering scent of strawberries remained indicating that she had ever been there. Paul hit the hard rock walls of the cave in anger, not caring that the bones in his hand cracked and blood was pouring from his scraped knuckles. His physical wounds would heal up in under an hour anyway. The one in his heart was another matter.

Paul existed through the next few days in a state of numbness. The worst day was when he was forced to patrol with Jacob. Jake arrived for his shift with a spring in his step and a big grin on his face. Bella had spent the whole morning with him in La Push and he could not stop picturing the time they had spent together. Paul had to endure endless images of Bella riding behind Jake on the damn motorbike and walking along the beach with him, holding onto his hand and laughing. Even though he tried to block the images out of his own mind, Paul could not help storing the picture of Bella laughing, her hair blowing wildly in the wind into his own thoughts.

Eventually Paul could take no more. "Will you shut the hell up Jacob? I am sick of seeing the leech lover on replay in my head. Keep your pathetic, lovesick thoughts to yourself." He snarled through the mind link.

Jacob growled in response to Paul calling Bella 'leech lover' but he was too happy to care what his least favourite pack mate thought. "Phase back than if you can't stand to see someone happy. You just love revelling in misery don't you LaHote..."

Paul did just that...he yanked on his shorts and walked back to Sam's house that he shared with his imprint Emily. He just barged right in and demanded that he be allowed to change patrol shifts so that he did not have to pair up with Jacob again. Sam looked at him tiredly, he had so many worries and responsibilities on his mind. He readily agreed, it wasn't the first time that Jake and Paul had butted heads, he had bigger issues to deal with right now...like the fact that his former lover and her brother had just phased into wolves.

XXXXXX

Another day passed and Paul's intense loneliness increased. The night before he had tried his usual trick of finding a woman to share a bed with, but his attempts at flirting proved lacklustre and he had returned back to the house he shared with his father, alone. Luckily his old man was out somewhere, probably drinking Paul just slumped onto his bare mattress, staring at the ceiling, seeking sleep that would not come. Once again his thoughts returned to the image of Bella laughing that Jake had shoved in his head, his anger at the fact that she had not contacted him at all hit him once again and for the second time in as many days his fist connected with the wall.

XXXXXX

On the fifth day, after a particularly tiresome patrol where all the pack had been out chasing after the elusive red head and dealing with the constant angst that was being drip fed from one of the newest members of the pack, Leah Clearwater. Her inability to control her raging resentment of her predicament and with the constant replay in the pack mind of her break up with Sam, all of the pack was on edge. Sam was refusing to step up and deal with it as he felt left over guilt for leaving Leah for his imprint Emily.

Paul was in a foul mood as he stalked along Second beach toward his hideout, hoping for some peace. Her strawberry scent hit him first as the breeze suddenly switched direction and sent it his way. He didn't even realise that he had broken out into a sprint until he reached the entrance to the cave. He ducked inside, but it was empty. His brow furrowed as he took in the large pile of pre cooked meals that had been carefully prepared and wrapped. So this was her way of assuaging her guilt...her scent was fresh so she must still be in the vicinity.

Paul tore off down the beech keeping a close look out. He eventually spotted her as she reached the dividing stretch of rocks between Second and First beach. "Bella..." His voice was torn away by the wind.

Bella froze as she heard him speak her name and she swallowed nervously. She thought she had managed to slip away before he noticed she had been there. She felt the heat from his body as he came up behind her and again said her name.

"What you can't even face me now?" Paul said bitterly. "I saw the pathetic little meals you left for me...nice that you remembered I even exist."

Bella whipped round and glared at him, annoyed at his presumption that she had been deliberately ignoring him. "I have not been able to come before. This was the first opportunity I had to come back here without anyone knowing about it."

"That's bullshit Bella...you managed to spend the day with Jakey boy alright. He can't stop picturing what a fun filled day you had together." Paul spat back at her.

"Jake is my best friend. I promised him I would visit. It took all my powers of persuasion to let Edward allow me to see him after disappearing the other night with you. He has not really left my side day or night. I only managed to get out tonight because he had to go hunting. Luckily Rosalie his sister doesn't care what I do, she was supposed to be guarding me tonight but Emmet arrived and they thought they would take advantage of a bit of alone time..." Bella laughed harshly at the thought of having some time without Edward's golden eyes boring into her.

Paul felt his anger simmer down as he really took in her appearance. He saw the dark circles under her eyes and she seemed a good deal thinner even than normal. He redirected his ire toward the domineering leech who was clearly sucking the life out of her, if only she would admit it. He knew from Jake's thoughts that he had tried his best to get her to see it, but she seemed blinded to the truth about Cullen. They were not called bloodsuckers for nothing. She seemed so fragile at that moment as if a small gust of wind could blow her over.

"You look like you could do with some of that food you've been cooking. Share some with me?" He offered, not wanting to push her too far.

Bella slowly met his gaze and finally nodded her assent. She allowed him to take hold of her hand and lead her back down the beach.

XXXXXX

They sat opposite each other, plastic plates on their laps eating. Bella chewed her food slowly and Paul tried to match her pace. The food was good and he wanted to wolf the lot down in one go but he needed to make sure she ate most of hers. Silence reigned between them until they both finished off their meals.

"How have you been Paul? I tried to ask Jake about you covertly but well...I get the sense you two aren't best buddies." Bella tried to inject a little humour in her question.

"No not really...it's been a long week, mainly patrols and stuff..." Paul replied eventually.

Bella frowned at his words."I'm sorry about that. I wish that Victoria would just disappear and you could all go back to your lives. I wish I had never..."

Paul gazed at her curiously when she stopped speaking. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye."You wish you never what?"

"I wish I had never met Edward Cullen or his family." Bella ground out forcefully, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I thought I was in love with him...what a joke. I am so pathetic, pining for a person that never really existed. "

Paul dropped his hand and stared at her in shock after hearing her confession. "But you have always insisted that he is what you wanted...why are you telling me this? Why not Jake, he is supposed to be your best friend."

Bella smiled sadly. "We both know that Jake has feelings for me. If I told him something like that it would raise his hopes. I don't want to lead him on Paul. "

"Too bloody late for that darlin...he is already there." Paul shot back at her.

Bella flinched at his harsh tone. It had taken a lot of courage for her to admit that she no longer loved Edward. She knew that she could never leave him, her promise to the Voltuir to be changed had put paid to that possibility. Bella knew that she no longer had a future as a human, at some point she needed to go through with the change, otherwise the outcome could be catastrophic. The Volturi would not take her refusal lightly. She had hoped after he listened to her other confession about what had happened in Italy that she could talk to Paul honestly about how she felt. She had to mask her feelings with Jake. Bella sighed, it seemed that she was mistaken.

Paul watched the conflicting emotions crossing her face, and he focused on the one that took precedence over the others, fear. Bella Swan was scared, she had tried opening up to him and again he had been defensive.

"Come here sweetheart..." Paul said in a softer tone.

Bella shook her head no, avoiding his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry alright...just come here." Paul reached out and pulled her gently into his strong arms. Bella gave in and let herself be comforted by his warm presence. All her overwhelming feelings of fear and remorse overcame her and she finally found release in his embrace. Paul stroked her back and just held on as she let out all her pent up emotions for a second time.

They ended up walking along the beach, Paul had his arm slung over her shoulder to keep her warm. They watched the sun as it set, causing a blazing trail of red over the darkened water. It reminded Bella of blood and that thought led to her present predicament, she turned her head away and tried to hide the tears.

Paul heard her silent cries and pulled her closer against his side. "You need to leave him Bella...your eyes have been opened now. You have no need to worry...the pack will protect you from Victoria. We don't need the bloodsuckers help to get rid of her. We will catch up with her eventually."

Bella halted at his words. She pushed his arm from her shoulders and stepped back. "I need to get home now. I have already stayed too long." She mumbled.

Paul saw the shutters coming down over her eyes and he felt his own frustration beginning to resurface. "What the hell is wrong with you? What sort of sick hold does the domineering leech have over you? Or are you just too much of a coward to leave him..."

A brief flash of anger glowed in Bella's eyes for an instant before it died. "You have no idea at all, none. I am leaving now."

Paul gripped the top of her arms and lifted her up so that they were eye to eye. Bella's feet left the sandy beach and she squealed in shock at his actions. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to work out what you're so afraid off? You haven't told me everything have you? Why are you staying with him? Just bloody tell me..." Paul yelled in her face.

Bella's bottom lip started to tremble. She felt her emotions tumbling all over the place and the words stuck in her throat. Paul suddenly released his grip on her upper arms and pulled her into a tight embrace instead. Her cheek was squashed against his chest, she could hear his heart beating strongly.

"Tell me Bella..." He said again, this time more calmly.

Bella closed her eyes and finally spat out the words that would change her future. "I stay with him because the only reason the Volturi let me go was on the premise that I would be changed into a vampire in the near future. If I refuse to go through with it, it could mean the death of us all..."

A/N-Well this was another depressing chapter. Thanks for reading! Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I would like to thank everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me that you have enjoyed the story so far. I am still struggling to write Paul very well but your kind feedback has kept me motivated to continue. _

_Thanks again, Nikki _

**Part Six**

Bella trailed behind Paul as he stalked back toward the cave's entrance. He had released his hold on her as soon as she had blurted out her confession about the Volturi's ultimatum. His whole body was shaking and she knew that he was trying to get himself back under some sort of control. She gave Paul the space he needed and kept her distance. A part of Bella was glad to be finally rid of the burden of carrying her fears alone, but another part regretted that she had confessed everything to Paul. She had already caused him enough grief. Sighing heavily and wiping away some stray tears Bella plodded behind him slowly.

Paul was taking deep breaths as the telltale heat was running up and down his spine. He wanted to phase badly and make a run for the forest so he could feel the wind in his fur and howl his anger up at the sky. However he knew that would achieve nothing. Thoughts of finding and hunting down Edward Cullen and ripping him to pieces whirled through his mind. This was all the bloodsuckers fault. Why could he have not been destroyed in Italy? Bella would have stayed at home and none of this would be threatening her life. Maybe then they could have...Paul pushed that train of thought aside. There was no 'they.'

He sat down and crossed his legs, pushing his back against the cold wall of the cave. The cool feeling of the stone seemed to calm him down and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Bella finally reached the entrance and ducked inside. She saw him sitting with his eyes closed and her heart faltered, he had obviously had enough of her.

"I'm sorry for what I said...I'm going to go now. I promise I will leave you alone..." Bella hid her face behind her hair and started to back out of the entrance.

She heard a bitter laugh echoing round the cavern. Paul opened his eyes and glared at her. "Running away again? Do you ever just stay and face your problems Bella? No you just leave and let others deal with the fall out."

Bella ignored him and continued on her way. She only managed to take two steps away from the cave before Paul came up silently behind her and yanked her back inside. "Sit down." He said harshly.

She complied at once and sat the furthest she could away from him, still hiding her face behind her long hair. Silent tears were streaming down her face and she felt on the verge of collapse, weeks of not eating or sleeping properly was taking its toll. Paul sat in silence, battling with himself internally. He was trying to understand why he was so unwilling to let her go. If he had any sense he would pretend he had not heard her confession and just leave her to face her fate. He knew the real reason but he was still stubbornly refusing to admit it out loud to himself. Paul Lahote cared about Bella, since the day he had first saved her from her reckless cliff dive she had been on his mind and working her way into his heart.

Paul's attention was finally drawn back to Bella as he heard her sobbing. Her small frame was trembling with the effort of suppressing her emotions. He gave in and crawled over to her and pulled her into his warm arms. He stroked her hair away from her sweaty face and laid his head on top of hers.

"It's alright...I'm not mad anymore. Just calm down and we can talk about it...if you want to." Paul murmured. He felt Bella nodding against his chest and the feel of her hair tickling his skin sent pleasant sensations rippling through his body.

"There is nothing I can do about it Paul. I know what is just around the corner now." Bella mumbled after a quiet spell.

"No...There is, you always have a choice Bella. Even though I can't believe I am saying this, you need to tell Jacob." Paul replied.

Bella's head shot up in shock at his words. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying, "Why? I don't want Jake involved I..."

"You have to tell him Bella. I would go and tell Sam and the rest of the pack myself but then we would have even more explaining to do. Jake would find out about us spending time together...he is very protective of you. If we are going to keep the pack united so that we can formulate a plan to save you...then it needs to look like you confided in him." Paul said reluctantly.

"I can't do that to him or you..." Bella protested. "I told you there is nothing that can..."

"For once in your life stop being so bloody self sacrificing. It's getting old Bella...just accept help when it's offered to you." Paul had cupped her face in his hands and he glared down into her chocolate brown eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them.

"I'm scared Paul...I still have to go and face Edward, try to keep it together. I'm just so frightened." Bella's eyes filled with more tears and it took all Paul's willpower not to lean down and kiss them all away. He finally wrenched his gaze away from hers.

"I want you to go and see Jake right now Bella...I mean it. You need to tell him. I expect Sam will call a meeting, I will be there and I will..."

"You will what?" Bella asked softly.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I'll support you..."

Bella let out a long held breath and nodded her consent. She pulled away from his warm body and tentatively reached up her hand and touched his cheek. "Thank you Paul...By the way how will you be able to keep your thoughts hidden from the rest of the pack about our meetings. I thought that only Sam could keep his thoughts shielded."

Paul laughed bitterly. "I just give them all a load of verbal. They tend to stay out of my head by choice. Apparently I have been told my mind is not a pleasant place to be."

Bella gazed at him sadly. "Well then they don't know the real Paul LaHote do they?" She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek and then left the cave without looking back.

Paul's hand flew to his cheek and covered the spot she had kissed.

XXXXXX

Paul's words proved prophetic. Within two hours of Bella leaving him to go and see Jacob, he heard the call. A loud howl from Jared was the signal and he hastily left his hideout and phased. The pack mind was chaotic. Jacob's thoughts were being shared through the mind link and Paul zeroed in on Bella's face as Jacob had pictured it when she had told him everything about Edward and the Volturi. Each member of the pack was talking loudly through their thoughts all at once, bewildered and angry at this new turn of events. Paul shut everything out and just focused on getting to Sam's as fast as he could. He needed to be near Bella and make sure that she was coping.

Twenty minutes later the whole pack, including Bella were packed into the small living room of Sam and Emily's two bedroom house. Paul's eyes were riveted on Bella as she sat next to Jacob. He had his arms wrapped tightly round her and kept whispering words of comfort into her ear. Bella would glance up at him and smile wanly, but her gaze would always return to Paul and they exchanged knowing looks. Paul wanted to march over and rip Jake's arms off of Bella so that he could hold her himself and again his tenacious willpower came into play as he pretended not to care.

The meeting was long and a lot of issues were aired. Leah and Sam exchanged harsh words as she battled him constantly over every decision. Paul could clearly see how much that Sam still loved the girl, he saw Sam's imprint Emily shrink into herself, he could tell that she realised too. Everything was mixed up and twisted. Jared was a shadow of his former self; he had recently imprinted on a girl in his calculus class called Kim. Overnight he had turned into the world's biggest ass. Everything revolved around Kim, all his own dreams of the future had been thrown aside. Imprinting messed with their heads and turned them into slaves. Paul was determined that was not going to happen to him.

In the end it was agreed that the pack were going to have to negotiate with the bloodsuckers. The red head was still hanging around, evading capture. No one really knew what she was planning. At the present moment, the pack needed the Cullen's assistance but it was agreed that as soon as Victoria was dealt with the Cullen's would be called to account. Jacob had been very vocal about ripping Edward Cullen's head off and burning his sorry ass. Paul had silently agreed with him, he saw Bella flinch when she heard Jake talk and he longed to go over and hold her. Sam had to issue an Alpha order on Jacob to calm down and the resentment was coming off of him in waves. Bella had eventually talked him down and he had apologised to Sam for his outburst.

God would this meeting ever end? Paul was getting increasingly frustrated. He wanted to get out into the fresh air so he did not have to witness Jacob pawing at Bella every five minutes as he stroked her hair or rubbed her back. He heard Bella protest a few times but Jacob seemed oblivious to her words and carried on with his caresses.

Paul could not take any more, he stood up and insisted that he wanted to leave. The meeting was drawing to a conclusion so Sam waved him away. Paul could see the sheer exhaustion shining from his Alpha's eyes as they kept shooting between Leah and his imprint. Paul actually felt a smidgeon of sympathy for him until his eyes returned to Bella and Jacob and his jealously flared up again. He abruptly turned on his heel and fled the house, glad to escape the cloying atmosphere.

XXXXXX

Paul ran for two solid hours, enjoying the absolute freedom of his strong, agile body as it tore through the forests of La Push and Forks. The wind ruffled his fur and his keen eyesight helped him negotiate every ridge and hollow in the ground as his paws clawed up great clumps of the earth as he sprinted through the trees. He smelled the air and listened carefully as he progressed, always making sure that he could detect no threat in the area. After a while when he felt the first signs of exhaustion hit his body he began to head back to his hideout. For some reason he felt drawn there, half hoping that Bella would be waiting for him when he returned.

She wasn't...

XXXXXX

The smell of strawberries brought Paul back to consciousness. He had drifted off to sleep as he waited. He somehow knew that Bella would find a way to see him, as he opened his dark eyes he saw her sitting beside him a thoughtful look on her face. Sitting up he instinctively reached out for her and she flung herself at him. She ended up clinging to him as she crawled into his lap. Paul wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Bella and breathed in her unique scent. It soothed his frazzled nerves and he rocked her gently as they clung to each other, no words needing to be exchanged.

"I have to go soon..."Bella said eventually.

"Stay here..." Paul whispered, all the barriers he had been putting up between them had long since dropped.

"I can't..." Bella replied brokenly, clinging to him tightly. "Edward has already been calling me constantly. I made the excuse I was helping Jake with his dad so I could come back and see you after the meeting ended. I...really needed you Paul. I am sick of denying how I feel about things. I need you and I think that you feel the same about me..."

Paul did not answer her. Instead he showed her how he felt. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he turned her head so that their lips were millimetres apart and Bella could feel his hot breath teasing her skin. Staring down into her brown eyes Paul hesitated momentarily before he finally gave in and pressed his full lips onto hers...

A/N-Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-once again I would like to thank everyone who kindly took the time to give me much valued feedback on the last chapter. Without you guys I don't think I would have managed to continue my stories. I have been experiencing the worst case of writer's block with all of them!**_

_**Thanks again, Nikki.**_

**Part Seven**

Bella's eyes closed involuntarily when she first felt Paul's lips press against her own. The shocking warmth that spread through her body at the contact made her heart speed up in anticipation. All she had ever known was cold, cold touches, cold kisses...Edward never actually moved his mouth against hers like Paul was now doing. She had to mould her lips round his and it would only be for brief seconds at a time. All thoughts of Edward Cullen flew out of her head when Paul coaxed her lips apart and their tongues met. She gasped at the feeling and did not protest when he deepened the kiss. Paul Lahote was an expert kisser.

She felt one of his hands wind into her long hair and clutch it tightly. His other hand was pressed into her lower back, pushing her body closer to his own. Bella slipped her own arms round his neck and let him lead the kiss, she felt so inexperienced and naive. However Paul did not seem bothered by this fact as he kept on kissing her deeply, his lips only leaving hers for a few brief seconds to allow them both to breathe. This was the most intense, passionate kiss that Bella could ever imagine and it exceeded all her wildest dreams and fantasies. Paul must have plenty of experience to be able to invoke so much passion from her with their first kiss. It was this thought that stopped Bella in her tracks.

Her hands dropped from around his neck and began to push on his chest. Paul ignored her at first as he kept up the pressure, keeping her face close to his own and moving his mouth with hers. He was so caught up in the moment that it took a while before it sank in that she was actively resisting him. He pulled away and released his hold on her. Both of them were breathing heavily, the heat coming off of them in waves.

Paul stared at Bella in confusion. It was the first time ever that a girl had put a stop to things once he started to kiss them. He watched her expressions as they crossed her face. The red blushes that enhanced her creamy complexion had died down and now she looked wan and tired. He reached out to touch her cheek but she stepped back.

"What is your problem?" Paul said irritably. "One minute you're all over me the next you act like my touch disgusts you."

"I can't do this right now Paul. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let that happen. Things are messed up enough as it is with Edward and Jake...I don't want to add you into the mix." Bella replied sounding defeated.

"Well it's a bit late for that darlin' I am already involved. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Paul sneered."Anyway it's not like you mean anything to me. If I want a girl I can find one a lot more experienced then you."

Bella was taken aback by his harsh response. As she always did when confronted with problems she turned her back on him and walked away. Paul watched her leave. He cursed himself internally for his reaction, he knew how fragile and emotionally drained she was and once again he had let his hurt pride get in the way. He took a couple of steps after her but his natural stubbornness kicked in and he stopped himself. She would be back...she needed him.

XXXXXX

Three days passed with no sign or communication from Bella at all. Paul was feeling pissed, his anger increased with each day that passed and it was his pack mates who were bearing the brunt of his ire. Between his hair trigger temper and Leah's constant harping about Sam, things were tense. Paul had been trying to pick through Jacob's brain while he was not aware just so he could get some sort of idea what Bella had been up to the last few days, but it seemed that Jacob had become better at concealing his thoughts as Paul found nothing of interest.

Everything came to a head on the third day. Leah, Sam and Paul were on patrol together, as per usual Leah was having a slanging match with Sam about his latest orders. Their angry thoughts flew back and forth in the pack mind and were giving Paul a headache. He growled when he heard Leah insult Bella, calling her _a pathetic leech lover and it would be better if they just handed her over to the red head so they could all get on with their lives. _Sam remonstrated with her once again to just keep quiet and get on with her patrol in silence.

"You can't tell me what to do...I am sick of you and all of this bullshit. Why are we defending the girl? Just because Jacob has a pathetic crush on the bitch we all have to suffer. If it wasn't for her we would still be together, you wouldn't have succumbed to the supernatural pull of the imprint and Emily, my so called cousin, would be back home where she belongs...I..."

Leah did not see Paul launch himself at her. She was so distracted by her bitter ranting that he had crept up behind her silently so she was unaware of his attack. Her vitriol over Bella had made his blood boil, all his unhappiness and anger melded together and he attacked without thinking. However Sam had seen his intentions and the black wolf hit him hard in the side, knocking him off course. The breath was knocked from his body as he struck the forest floor with a sharp thud. Both wolves rolled over and over, leaves and dirt spraying up in the air as they fought. Each tried to get the upper hand by getting a hold with their sharp teeth around the neck, but they were too evenly matched.

"Don't you ever hurt my Lee Lee you son of a bitch ever..." Sam roared at Paul through his thoughts.

"She's not your Lee Lee anymore, not since you broke her heart by running off with her own cousin and you tell me I hurt her, you bloody hypocrite." Paul shot back fiercely. The rage that he felt coming off of Sam knocked him flat as his Alpha issued an order that made him bend to his will.

"Admit it to her Sam, tell Leah the truth that you still love her. Tell her so she gives us all a rest from her constant unhappiness..." Paul shouted out the words in his mind. Even though he couldn't move due to Sam's Alpha command he could still speak. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leah's wolf standing stock still staring intently at Sam.

"Is this true Sam?" Leah's words were a whisper through the pack mind.

Sam did not answer, instead he phased back into his human form and strode over to Leah. "Phase back now." He ordered her.

Leah had no choice but to comply. Her wolf form shimmered and she stood before Sam completely naked. Paul laughed in his mind as he saw Sam studying Leah carefully.

"Paul leave...your patrol is over for the day." Sam commanded. Paul stumbled to his feet and turned away from Leah and Sam. As he headed for home he had no doubt in his mind what was about to happen between his Alpha and Leah. Maybe he had done them both a favour by making Sam confront his hidden feelings.

XXXXXX

As Paul wandered through the forest he found his thoughts returning to Bella and what had happened the day of their kiss. Guilt was weighing heavily on him. He knew that Bella was inexperienced; she couldn't have done that much with the leech. That cold-hearted douche was frozen inside and out. He was well aware of his own reputation. He had alluded as much to Bella once or twice. It was now beginning to dawn on him that maybe it was her reason for stopping him when she did. He changed direction and headed for Forks, he needed to see Bella right now.

As he approached her house his nose was assaulted with the sickly sweet scent of vampire. He felt like retching. How could Bella stand it? He stared out through the thinning trees, the scent lessened as the fresh wind blew it in the opposite direction. His sensitive hearing picked up Bella's voice, his wolf ears perked forward as he tried to catch what she was saying.

"Enough Edward...I mean it. I want you to leave..." Bella's voice sounded faint as he strained to hear.

"My love you are so fragile...look at you? Ever since you have reconnected with the dog you have been acting so strange. I forbid you to go to La Push anymore. It is doing your health no good. You have lost so much weight Bella...now come and rest." Edward's patronising tone set Paul's teeth on edge.

"No...I will rest once you leave...just go."Bella protested once again.

Paul heard Edward sigh heavily. "Oh Bella I know that is not what you really want. I need to keep you safe..."

Those were the words that spurred Paul into action. The thought of his Bella being around such a controlling asshole made his blood boil. All thoughts of being inconspicuous and keeping their friendship or whatever it was between them secret flew out of his mind. Paul phased back into his human form and quickly yanked on the cut off sweats he had tied to his leg. He sprinted up to the front door and banged on it loudly.

"Bella it's me sweetheart...Bella..."

The door was flung open within seconds and an angry looking Edward Cullen stood before him. The sickly sweet stench of old lady's perfume made Paul feel sick, as Edward was so close the cloying smell surrounded him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Bella?" Edward demanded, his golden eyes pierced straight through Paul.

Paul glared at him fiercely, the urge to phase was strong upon him but he managed to keep control. "Get out of my way you disgusting filth. You know exactly what I am."

Edward stepped forward and shut the door behind him. "I know that you are one of the dogs that have been hanging around. Did Jacob Black send you? Is he too cowardly to come himself?"

Paul got right into Edward's face, even though all he wanted to do was rip his head from his shoulders he was in full view of Bella's neighbours, he had to keep a handle on his temper. "This has nothing to do with Jacob. You have no idea about anything leech. If it wasn't for the fact that we can be seen I would rip you to pieces. I am here for Bella..."

A puzzled frown passed over Edward's marble like features, he had no inkling of what the boy was talking about. How did Bella even know him? His musings were cut short as Bella herself opened the door and peered out at them both. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in Paul standing on her doorstep with Edward.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Bella looked fearfully between them both, not sure how to react.

"Bella love be careful, this dog seems to be under the impression that he is here to rescue you..." Edward gently pushed Bella behind him so that she was shielded behind his body.

"Get your hands off her leech. I heard her ask you to leave and you refused to listen." Paul seethed. His limbs started to shake as the wolf fought to burst out and deal with his mortal enemy.

Edward did not reply, his eyes narrowed as he began to delve into Paul's mind and draw out titbits of information. Paul did not have much self control in that respect and was an open book to someone with the skills that Edward possessed. "Unbelievable..." Edward could not comprehend what he was seeing through Pauls mind.

Bella knew very well what Edward was doing. She had been found out. He must have read everything that she had told or done with Paul. There was no turning back now...she slipped out from behind Edward while he was preoccupied with reading Paul's mind.

Paul saw her quick movement and he caught hold of her as she stumbled near him. His arm crossed over her chest and he pulled her against him. Edward saw Paul's hands on Bella and he made a lunging motion as if to pull her back but Paul was having none of it. Still very much aware that they could be seen, he hauled Bella over his shoulder and made a run for it. Bella had been taken completely by surprise by Paul's sudden move. Her head was spinning as she was jerked around as Paul sprinted away from her house and Edward.

The comforting darkness of the trees covered Paul as he kept running. However he had not thought things through properly. He had acted impulsively and not taken into account the fact that Edward was a leech and would never tire. The sound of Edward's footsteps keeping pace with him made his anger rise to the surface. Bella had closed her eyes as she felt every pounding step from Paul course through her body as he tried to outrun Edward in his human form.

In a flash Edward overtook Paul and stood before him, anger showing clearly on his face. His hair was mussed by the wind and he carefully smoothed it down. "You have no chance of escaping me dog. Hand Bella back to me before anyone gets hurt."

Paul halted and stared around, desperate for some form of escape. He gently pulled a breathless Bella from his shoulder and held her tightly in his arms. He needed to feel her close before he let her go and phased. It was his only hope of defending himself against Edward. He had no chance in his human form. Bella clung to him for a brief moment before he released his hold on her.

"Paul..." She said fearfully as he stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry..."Paul said softly before he phased into his wolf form. Edward attacked immediately, gripping Paul round the middle of his body, squeezing the air from his lungs.

Paul howled loudly and he wriggled madly, managing to break Edward's hold on him. He swirled round in a circle and launched his body into the air going in for the attack. He slammed into Edward and they both rolled over and over, struggling for dominance. Bella screamed out her fears and it carried through the forest, alerting others to their plight.

Within moments Sam and Leah appeared in their wolf forms. They surrounded Edward and howled out their anger. Edward knew that he stood no chance against three enraged wolves. He released his hold on Paul and backed away. The hackles rose on the back of the wolves as they circled around Edward, Bella had stumbled and tripped her way over to Paul's wolf who was slumped on the ground, breathing heavily. She slipped her arms round his neck and buried her face in his thick fur, murmuring sorry over and over.

Edward and the wolves stood opposite each other, watching Bella and Paul in surprise as she continued to caress his fur and whisper words of apology into his ear.

A/N-Well...what can I say...I had no idea the story was heading in this direction, I really am writing as I go. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I have lost my mojo recently and have been struggling to update anything!

Thanks for reading!

Nikki :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Once again I apologise for taking so long to post this chapter. I would like to thank all the kind readers who left reviews on the last chapter, your awesome feedback has kept me motivated to continue this story! **_

_**Nikki **_

**Part Eight**

Bella lay against Paul's side as he breathed in and out. She sank her hands in his fur and kept her face averted from Edward's. She felt a cool sticky substance on one of her hands and when she looked she realised it was blood. Her body began to tremble as the full import of what had just happened hit her. Edward had injured Paul. She could not seem to tear her eyes away from the deep red liquid staining her hands.

"Bella love we need to leave now. I cannot ensure your safety with these dogs surrounding us...please come with me. I promise I am not angry with you...whatever this creature has done we can overcome it. I promise I will keep you safe..." Edward's smooth voice cut through Bella like a knife.

Sam and Leah growled menacingly as they heard the leech speak, they gave each other one glance and got ready to attack, but Bella's next move surprised them all. She rose to her feet and walked slowly over to Edward. She was rubbing her hands down the sides of her jeans, trying to wipe away Paul's blood. Paul whined when he saw her head back toward the leech. He had been ecstatic when she had run straight to him instead of Cullen but it now seemed she was turning her back on him. The burning pain of his injury was nothing compared to the pain piercing his heart at her apparent rejection of him.

Bella gazed steadily at Edward as she finally reached him, his arms opened as if to embrace her but she managed to avoid his hold. A hurt expression crossed his pale features and Bella nearly lost her resolve as she took deep breaths. She needed to say her piece quickly before Edward consumed her as he always did in the end.

"I want you to leave now Edward...you hurt Paul. I can't believe you actually hurt Paul..."

"Bella I had to defend myself you must see that. The dog kidnapped you and tried to..."

"See my hands Edward they are stained with blood. Paul's is not the first blood that you have drawn. I am sick of it all and most of all I am sick of you and your lies. I curse the day I ever met you, my life has been one long nightmare ever since and I have lived in a constant state of fear. You warned me once that you were a demon and now I see that you are right. You suck the life out of anyone that comes into contact with you...you call me your singer, but you are my version of hell. I want you out of my life and Fork's...do you hear me. I want you gone." Bella finished speaking, all her energy was spent and she began to fall but a pair of strong arms caught her. Paul's quick healing had kicked in and after a moment he felt well enough to phase back. Bella had been so caught up in her confrontation with Edward she had not heard him.

Leah and Sam stood on either side of them, keeping guard in case Cullen made any sudden moves. However it seemed that Bella's speech had sent him reeling. His golden eyes were riveted on Bella, a pained expression apparent on his pasty skin. His eyes travelled down to Paul's arms which were wrapped securely around her and the fact that she was gripping on to him just as tightly.

"Bella I don't understand my love I..."

"Are you deaf leech? Bella told you to leave." Paul yelled back at him his anger overriding his elation at Bella's surprising actions.

Edward's eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on Paul. Bella recognised the look on his face, he was reading Paul's mind and she knew exactly what Paul was probably now picturing by the smug smile he was wearing.

"You kissed him?" Edward's tone was incredulous as he returned his penetrating gaze back onto Bella.

"Yeah and she enjoyed being kissed by a real man and not by an undead imitation of one." Paul stated succinctly. He saw the fire burning behind the leech's golden eyes and he had the urge to rip Cullen's head from his shoulders. However he needed to be smart about things. Bella was incredibly fragile still, even though she had taken a major step forward by dismissing the freak from her life.

Sam exchanged another glance with Leah. He nodded at her subtly and then ran into the surrounding trees. Within seconds he was back in his human form. He strode purposefully toward Edward and glared at him fiercely.

"You heard Bella, she has made herself perfectly clear. I suggest you leave now." Sam crossed his arms and glared over at the bronze haired leech.

Edward straightened up and locked stares with Sam and then Paul. "This is not over. I have no idea what you have done to Bella but I will not stand for it...this is my warning. Bella love I will return for you..."

Bella swallowed nervously as she felt Paul's hold on her tighten. She blinked rapidly as Edward's outline became a blur as he disappeared rapidly. Everyone relaxed as soon as Cullen vanished. For the moment what could have been a major crisis had been averted.

"Paul, Bella...I think we should have a talk. I have no idea what has been happening between you both but I have Jake to consider as well as the unity of the pack..." Sam began to say before he was interrupted by Paul's sarcastic laughter.

"Unity of the pack...come on almighty Alpha, we all know what has been going on with you and Leah. Are you going to come clean with your so called imprint before you start lecturing either me or Bella about Jacob bloody Black...?" Paul sneered.

Sam glared over at Paul fiercely. "You never stop Lahote do you? You always have to push everyone's buttons until they snap and want to tear you apart. I feel sorry for you Bella Swan you have exchanged one monster for another..."

Bella felt Paul's breathing get heavier as Sam's words echoed in the air. Some form of instinct told her that Paul was about to phase, she glanced over at Leah and saw the slim grey wolf's outline blur as she phased back into her human form and quickly yanked a tank top over her head, followed by a pair of shorts. Leah ran in front of Sam, blocking his view of Paul.

"Don't let him get to you please Sam...You need to keep your cool. You know how Paul is...please for me?" Leah's voice seemed to calm Sam down. His arms immediately engulfed her in a hug.

Bella watched their interactions carefully and she decided to try the same tactics with Paul. She turned in his embrace and gripped his face between her cool hands, forcing him to look at her. "Paul...Leah is right. Calm down, getting angry is not going to solve anything."

Paul felt caught up in Bella's gaze. Her cool touch on his heated skin sent shockwaves through his being. Without warning he clutched her tightly to his body and kissed her fiercely. She resisted briefly before giving in to his persistent lips. Her arms circled his neck and she clung to him, once again letting him take the lead. His warmth overwhelmed her and they both seemed oblivious to Sam and Leah.

Sam gazed over at Paul and Bella. He felt utterly defeated, everything in his life was spiralling out of control. He knew that once Jacob found out about Paul and Bella that there would be chaos. His head whirled with all of his responsibilities. An image of Emily invaded his mind but it was washed away when Leah touched his cheek.

"Sam...We need to get Bella back to La Push. That Cullen leech could be on his way back right now with reinforcements or something. I know that things are confusing between us at the moment...but I promise I will not push you anymore..." Leah's voice trailed off as she waited for Sam's reaction.

"I don't what is happening Lee Lee..." Sam admitted, wiping a hand over his face,

"I know that...I am tired too. Let's get this girl back to la Push Sam. We can sort ourselves out another day." Leah gave Sam a weak smile.

Sam gently pulled Leah into his arms, she fit against him perfectly. He knew deep down that it was his intense guilt over Emily's scar's that was tying him to her. The supernatural pull of the imprint had begun to fade after Leah phased. Sam did not know why but he was glad of it. He felt more like himself then he ever had.

Paul eventually released his hold on Bella, he smirked in satisfaction as he saw her flushed face. She had enjoyed his kisses, he could tell. The light of desire was strong in her eyes. His day had started out rotten but right now he felt on top of the world. He heard movement beside him and turned his attention back to his Alpha. Sam glared over at him fiercely.

"I am going to allow you one day Paul to get your act together. After that Bella needs to tell Jacob the truth about how she feels. We have enough to sort out now that her leech knows. I mean it...one day only."

Paul nodded his head in acquiescence. He knew that Sam was right. It was not only Edward that Paul had to consider but his own pack mate as well. Jacob's love for Bella was renowned. He saw Bella's face fall as the repercussions of her actions finally sank in. Why were there so many obstacles in their path? His head ached as all the stresses of the day impacted on him. He glanced over at Sam and saw that he was wearing the exact same expression.

Time was against both of them but Sam had allowed him twenty four hours alone with Bella and Paul vowed he was going to make damn sure that she knew exactly how he felt...

A/N-Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Once again a big thank you to everyone who has kindly taken the time to leave reviews on this story, your kind feedback has really been an inspiration. Nikki **_

**Part Nine**

"This is my house..." Paul said dully as he led Bella by the hand toward the small shack.

"You live here?" Bella asked incredulously as she examined the run down house. Peeling paint and a general air of neglect radiated from the small wooden structure.

"Well we all can't live in luxury. I told you my dad's a drunk, it's not like we have piles of money to do the place up or even paint it." Paul sneered as his natural defensiveness came to the fore.

Bella flinched at his harsh tone. "That's not what I meant...stop being so stroppy. I am getting tired of it."

Paul dropped her hand and stepped back. "You're not the only one darlin' I'm getting tired of trying with you. I..."

"Could have any girl you want, yeah I've heard that one before Paul. Well if I am such hard work go and find one, I'm sure Jake will keep me company..." Bella spat back at him.

"Well what are you doing here then? Off you go little girl."Paul yelled back at her. Bella glared at him briefly before turning away and marching off in the opposite direction.

Paul's stubbornness kicked in and he stood there fuming, watching her small figure disappear off into the distance. How had things gone wrong again so quickly? As soon as he lost sight of her however he found his feet moving in the direction she had taken and after cursing to himself he began to run. Within a moment he reached her side and grabbing hold of her arm, Paul yanked her round to face him.

"What the hell are you doing Paul, let me go?" Bella shrieked at him. She hit her fists against his chest as she let out all her hidden emotions. The fear and the constant need to keep everything a secret overwhelmed her and she took her rage out on Paul.

Paul caught hold of her and pulled her against his chest as she collapsed into tears. Her strength ebbed away and she slumped in his embrace as he just held onto her."I'm sorry..."he finally whispered.

Bella just clung to him and she did not protest when he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to his house. He kicked the unlocked door open and placed Bella down on a ratty old couch. It was dark inside the little house as all the curtains were closed. The smell of stale beer reeked through the room. Paul did not speak for a moment as he pulled the curtains back, letting in some light and opened the windows so that the cool air chased away the smells.

"Better?" He asked Bella stiffly.

"Yeah...Paul I didn't mean to hit you."Bella confessed as she began to glance around the room. Beer cans and bottles were piled up in one corner. There was no carpet on the floor and the wooden flooring was cracked and there was dust everywhere.

Paul saw her shocked expression. "Now you see why I prefer living in a cave to this?"

Bella felt tears of sadness welling in her eyes again and cursed her inability to stop crying. Her tears this time were for him, not pity, just an intense feeling of protectiveness and something else...love?

"Paul come here..." Bella said softly.

"Why?" He replied, his tone bitter.

"Because, I am asking you to, please?"

Paul trudged over to the couch and sat down next to her, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes fixed to the floor. Bella reached out with her hand and began to run her fingers through his short hair, she massaged his scalp gently and he closed his eyes. He found her touch soothing and he let himself relax and enjoy the sensation. Bella felt the tension leave Paul's body so she ran her hands down his neck and then began to massage his shoulders. Her fingers traced the outline of his muscles and she became fascinated by the way they moved as he shifted around slightly. She continued with her ministrations for a good ten minutes and enjoyed watching Paul's whole demeanour relax.

After a while Bella's fingers began to tire and she settled back down next to him and they just sat next to each other, not speaking, just relishing the fact that the strained atmosphere between them was diminished.

It was Paul who first broke the silence. A question he had wanted to ask her was burning through his mind. He was not used to being the one to admit to how he was feeling, but he really needed to know hers in relation to how she felt about him. Bella saw the conflicting expressions crossing his face and she guessed he was building up to ask her something important. She waited patiently for him to speak.

In the end Paul just asked her bluntly. "How do you feel about me? I mean you seem to like me...you let me kiss you and I know that you enjoyed it. I need you to tell me the truth Bella, how do you feel?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. Her life had taken a turn for the unexpected, to end up here with Paul was not a situation she could have foreseen. Since finally taking the plunge and dismissing Edward from her life Bella had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though there was still danger ahead and also the as yet unresolved problem about what to do about Jacob's feelings for her, she knew that she was in love with Paul Lahote. No amount of denial or lying to herself was going to work anymore. Bella was sick of keeping her own feelings hidden. Gathering all the courage she had, she shifted awkwardly around next to Paul and knelt beside him on the couch, taking his face in her hands. His dark eyes gazed at her intently. The next words out of her mouth would either make or break him.

"I love you Paul..." Bella breathed the words, not trusting the sound of her own voice.

Paul felt like all the air had been taken out of his lungs as he heard her whisper. "Say it again."

"I love you..." Bella was about to add more but suddenly Paul's burning lips met hers and his mouth coaxed hers open. She gasped at the contact of his tongue against hers and they shared the most intense, passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

XXXXXX

They were interrupted as the front door slammed open and hit the sheetrock with a loud crack. Paul's father staggered in, he was holding a bottle of whisky and he took a deep draught as he focused blearily on his son and a young girl he did not recognise spooned together on the couch.

"Not another one...where do you find them boy?" Paul's father mumbled.

Bella felt Paul stiffen behind her at his father's words. She stared over at the drunken man as he weaved his way over to the only other chair in the room and sat down on it heavily. He took another swig out of the bottle. "Got nothing to say...you're as dumb as your mother was. Better run fast girlie, you don't know where this boy's been, but then again you can't have any morals yourself if you ended up with him..."

It all happened so fast that Bella hardly had time to react. Paul launched himself off of the couch and was beside his dad in seconds. His fist came out and there was a loud crack as it connected with his father's jaw. Bella screamed as she heard the sound and she scrambled off the couch and stumbled her way over to Paul. His chest was heaving as he took heavy breaths in and out. His father was sprawled on the floor, blood trickling from his jaw and down his neck.

"I always knew you were a brute..." His father slurred as he glared up at his son. "Get out and never come back here again..."

"You are pathetic old man, not me...I am nothing like you. Do not ever insult my mother or Bella ever again do you hear..." Paul yelled, his arms were shaking and Bella could tell how close he was to losing it completely, gripping his hand in both of hers she tugged him toward the door.

"Paul come on he is not worth it...we need to go." Bella begged him as his feet stayed planted where they were. Her voice eventually penetrated the fog in his mind and he allowed her to lead him out of the house and into the fresh open air.

XXXXXX

It took an age for Bella to get Paul to move from the front of his dilapidated house. He seemed in a daze and totally spaced out. His body was no longer shaking and she was relieved that he seemed more under control in that respect, but it seemed as if all of his fire had burnt out and he was once again closing in on himself. She remembered the night that Paul had told her about his dad, but to see the reality before her eyes had shocked her to the core.

Eventually he allowed her to lead him back toward the coast and they trudged slowly toward Second beach, Bella keeping a tight hold on Paul's hand. After an hour of torturous silence they reached the entrance to the cave. Bella began to lead the way inside but Paul stopped her.

"I need you to go now Bella..." He said dully.

Bella turned around in surprise.

"What? Why? I don't understand...I thought..."Bella stammered and fell silent as she took in his distraught expression. It hit her then like a freight train, how could she have been so blind? Paul believed what his father had said about him. Anger swept through her as she pictured the scene again in her mind.

"Can you go now? I need some space..." Paul repeated in the same monotone.

"No...I won't go. I love you and I am not leaving. You can't push me away. I won't let you."

Tears glistened in the corners of Paul's eyes. It was the first time Bella had ever seen anything remotely like that from him and it made her heart hurt.

"I'm not good enough Bella. My dad is right...go to Jacob, he is the right choice. "

"Don't you dare Paul Lahote? What about my choice? Mine...I choose you. I choose to love you. Get used to it." Bella shot back fiercely.

Paul gazed at Bella desperately wanting to believe the words she was saying, that he could be good enough. That all the other people who said he was a wrong'un and a monster didn't know the truth. He swallowed trying to get past the barriers that he always put up to keep people at a distance. He so wanted to just let Bella in properly and tell her the truth. The words he wanted to say stuck in his throat and he just continued to stare at her, agony clear on his face.

Bella stepped close to him and placed her arms round his waist, resting her head against his chest. She listened to his rapidly beating heart and closed her eyes. "You don't have to say it back to me Paul...I already know that you love me too...I know that you aren't ready to say it, but that's okay, I can wait."She whispered.

Paul felt the vice around his heart easing as he took in what she was saying. His arms wound round her and he held her close, laying his head on top of hers. They stood there for a long time...

_**A/N-Well this story is writing itself...what I had planned for this chapter was not this. It was very sad and angsty but I felt that we needed a bit more of an insight into Paul's home life and why he is so guarded about letting Bella in...I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter as it was one of the hardest I have ever had to write! Thanks for reading...Nikki :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks once again to everyone who kindly left reviews on the last chapter. I am still struggling with this story but as always your kind feedback keeps me motivated. Nikki **_

**Part Ten**

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Her hand was still shaking though when she knocked on the Black's front door. It seemed to take forever before Billy finally reached the door and answered it. His look of surprise at her presence made her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Hello Bella. Jake did not mention you were visiting today."

Bella smiled weakly. "Well it's kind of a spur of the moment visit Billy. Is he in?"

"Yeah, he is sleeping at the moment..." Billy gazed at her shrewdly. Bella felt like he could see right through her with his wise eyes.

"Oh...okay...err...I'll come back another time..." Bella's voice trailed off.

"It would probably be for the best, Jake hasn't had much rest lately so..."

"Bells... don't go. I'm awake..." Jacob's voice drifted out from the hallway and Bella finally caught sight of him. His short hair was stuck up in spikes and his eyes had dark circles under them. Her heart plummeted further at the thought of what she was here to do.

"Jake...go back to sleep. I should have phoned first. You need your rest...I'll visit another time." Bella tried to backtrack but Jacob was having none of it. He passed his dad and gave him a dark look.

"No honey, you are hardly ever able to visit. Come on we'll go for a walk on the beach or something." Jacob suggested. He grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her after him. "See you later dad."

Bella saw Billy frown and she hung her head as Jacob towed her after him in the direction of the beach.

XXXXXX

Jacob slipped his arm over her shoulders before she had even noticed. He pulled her close to his side as they meandered along the shoreline. Bella had been so lost in her own thoughts, trying to find the right words to say to her best friend that she was love with someone else. At the moment he thought it was her mortal enemy, but in fact it was with one of his own pack brothers.

"I am so glad you're here Bells. I am surprised the leech allowed you off the leash for five minutes..." Jacob was the first to break the silence.

Bella felt her throat close up at the mention of Edward. "I broke up with him." Her voice was a whisper.

Jacob halted abruptly and suddenly turned her to face him. He transferred his hands to her cheeks and held her face up to him. "Did I hear you right? You broke up with the leech?"

Bella nodded her head in confirmation. She watched as Jacob's tired eyes brightened at this piece of news. A big, sunny grin crossed his lips and he gazed at her tenderly."I can't believe it Bells...I really can't. You left him...I knew you would see him for what he was. I love you honey..."

Bella's eyes opened wide at his declaration of love and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

XXXXXX

Paul sat on one of the rocks at the cave's entrance. Sam was sitting beside him. They watched the waves wash along the shore and then retreat. Gulls flew in the air, crying raucously. For once there was hardly any wind. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Sam's were focused on Leah, while Paul's were filled with Bella and the fear that she would change her mind once she spoke to Jacob.

"I told Emily today about Lee..." Sam's voice broke the tense silence.

Paul was taken completely by surprise at this statement. "You what? How did she react to that bit of news?"

Sam gave out a heavy sigh. "She cried and said that she had been expecting it. Apparently it was not only me whose feelings have changed. The imprint has faded for both of us and she wants out."

"Really? Have you told Leah yet?"

"Not yet..." Sam admitted.

Paul stared at him in irritation. "Why the hell not? You love the girl. Emily has let you go without a fight, what is the hold up?"

"Because Emily kicked me out and I have nowhere to live. I need to find a place to stay before I tell Lee, otherwise she will expect me to stay at her mom's house and believe me Sue Clearwater hates my guts. I have no intention of being flayed alive by her right now."Sam replied.

Paul snorted. "Scared of your future mom in law, are you really my Alpha?"

Sam hit Paul hard on his arm but couldn't help laughing darkly at his lame attempt at humour. "Can I crash here for a few nights until I get sorted?"

"I don't own the place man...do what you want..."

Sam quirked an eyebrow."I didn't want to get in the way of you and Bella."

Paul's expression darkened at the mention of her name. "She has gone to tell Jake about us."

"Jeez...no wonder you look worried. You know he is probably gonna want to kick your ass."

"I don't care about that...my main worry is that Bella may not be able to get through to him that she is serious about us. I mean she told me that she..." Paul stopped speaking. He found it really hard to open up to anyone about his feelings. Sam and Jared were probably the only two people he could speak freely to, when he let his guard down.

Sam saw Paul fighting with himself. He decided to make it easier for him. "I take it she told you that she loved you."

Paul nodded stiffly.

"Did you tell her that you felt the same?" Sam probed.

Paul shook his head no.

Sam sighed. "You need to tell her Lahote, she won't wait for you forever...You know that Jake is not going to let her go without a fight. That kid is besotted with her."

A devastated expression crossed Paul's face and Sam's eyes widened. "My god Paul, you have got it bad haven't you?"

Paul did not answer as he turned his gaze back onto the ever moving ocean.

XXXXXX

The night was drawing in and Paul was still sitting outside the cave waiting. Sam had left to go and tell Leah about him and Emily. As each moment passed Paul's chest began to hurt and he felt his heart thumping madly. He refused to acknowledge that it was panic. He closed his eyes and willed himself to keep it together. The iron barriers that had begun to slip once Bella had penetrated them began to rise again as he shielded himself from any possible hurt or pain.

Another torturous hour passed before the scent of strawberries drifted his way and he heard her quiet footfalls on the sand. He did not run over to her but just waited for her to reach him. Bella appeared out of the darkness and perched next to him on his rocky seat.

"You didn't tell him about us, did you?" Paul stated dully.

Bella hid her face behind her long curtain of hair and shook her head no.

"Why?" Paul's question was wrenched from his chest and it contained all the hurt and anger that he was trying to keep hidden.

Tears were leaking down Bella's pale cheeks. Her eyes were red rimmed, she must have been weeping for quite a while. "I told him about Edward...he was so happy Paul, ecstatic. He immediately thought I had done it as I had chosen him and I tried to tell him...I really did, but..."

"But what?" Paul demanded harshly.

"He told me he loved me and...and he was literally so happy. I just couldn't do it...I..." Bella's voice choked off as a fresh bout of tears overcame her.

"What about me?" Paul's voice sounded raw, even to him. The question had burst forth without his permission.

Bella shifted over so that she was closer to him. "I love you. I told you that."

"But now he thinks that you want to be with him, do you? Are you sure there is not a part of you that thinks he would be the easier choice?" Paul demanded.

Bella suddenly stood and began to pace in front of him. "Of course Jake is the easier choice. He loves me...I know he would take care of me, but for some insane reason I only love him as a friend. I bloody well love you Paul, you know this. I know that I have been a coward but with all that is going on with Victoria and the Cullen's...I couldn't destroy him like that. You heard Sam before; he said you all needed to be united. Once the situation has calmed down Paul, I promise I will tell Jake about us..."

"Until then you will string the poor sap along...no Bella you either tell him everything or you can just stay away from me." Paul snapped.

Bella stopped her incessant pacing and stared at him. "You really mean that?"

Paul returned her stare and nodded.

"I see..." Bella turned on her heel and as she often did began to walk away. Paul did not follow her.

XXXXXX

Bella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned constantly. She had been on the phone with Jacob for an hour earlier. He had been talking non-stop, making plans and the guilt weighed more heavily on her with each sentence he uttered. He sounded so happy and carefree, so much more like the boy he used to be before he phased. However all she could think about was Paul.

Another hour passed before sleep finally claimed her. Her dreams were of Paul. She actually felt his strong arms wrap around her and whisper words of love and forgiveness in her ear. She sighed happily as she felt the dream Paul's warmth seep through her tired bones and infuse her with his strength. Bella had the best night's sleep of her life...

_**A/N-I know this chapter was awful...thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had a couple of really rude reviews and it knocked my confidence a bit. However I finally managed to finish this chapter. Thanks for the kind readers who left supportive reviews on the last chapter. This is dedicated to you... Nikki _

**Part Eleven**

Bella woke up from the most relaxing sleep she had ever known. She felt warm and cosy and at first did not want to open her eyes. However it finally dawned on her that she was feeling rather hot all down one side of her body. She opened one eye and saw a strong, muscular arm flung across her waist. She shifted around so she could see who was lying, spooned behind her and her breath hitched as she realised it was Paul. He had come to her after all. She had thought it was a dream when he had appeared the night before, but he was really there. A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the sight of him. His dark eyes were tightly shut and his black hair was sticking up in spikes on his head. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

Reaching out Bella carefully traced her finger over the planes of his face. She caressed his cheek softly and when she reached his full lips, she couldn't help but lean forward and press hers to them gently. Paul's eyes fluttered open as he felt the contact of her mouth against his. He gazed up at her, he couldn't hide the love he felt for her shining from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Paul, I know that I hurt you...I love you." Bella confessed.

Paul reached up and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb stroked her cheek. "I wanted to stay away, I really did. You hurt me badly Bella. A part of me knows why you did not tell Jake; jeez I have to listen to the boy's thoughts about you every day..."

Bella leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, revelling in the heat that soothed her troubled nerves. "I know I am a coward, with Jake I have always found it so hard, but you are right, he is my best friend I need to tell him everything."

"No...not yet. I had another talk with Sam last night, Bella. Jacob has a lot of support within the pack, especially his two best friends Quil and Embry; Seth follows him around like a little puppy. Sam is worried that if we confess about our feelings for each other at this stage, it could split the pack in two. We need to all be focused on catching the red head." Paul advised.

Bella frowned. "I don't want to use Jake in that way. He is my best friend and I love him."

"Babe, it is the only way. I don't want to do this either, but your safety is the most important thing. Once the leech is gone, then you can tell him everything."

Bella slumped back against the pillows. "What about us? Can you handle seeing me with Jake?"

"Look, you will be surrounded by the pack all of the time. Jake won't be able to put any moves on you. Just tell him you are not ready for any of that."

"I don't like deceiving Jake in that way..."

"You aren't, just tell him you can only handle being friends..." Paul said gently. He kissed her full on the mouth, savouring the feel of her lips on his.

Bella pulled away first, she hung her head so that she hid her face from him. "I don't want to do that, it's unfair."

Paul flopped back on the bed, his arm shielding his eyes. "Well, what do you want to do then? You tried telling him and failed."

"I know..." Bella's voice trailed off. "Paul I cannot deceive Jake in that way. I have to tell him."

Paul lifted his arm away from his face and gave her a smug smile. "Good, I was hoping you would say that, even though it is going to create chaos, I want him to know that you are my woman."

"Your woman?" Bella gave him a small smile and captured his lips with hers. His hand sank into her hair and he pulled her head close to his own.

"Yes, don't you forget it?" Paul murmured against her mouth.

XXXXXX

Jacob swept Bella up into his arms and swung her round. His delighted laughter made her wince. She clung to his shoulders briefly before begging to be put down.

"Aww Bells, you are just too cute..." Jacob leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head to one side.

Jacob released her and gave an irritated sigh. "What's the matter honey? You have ditched the leech; there is no reason to feel..."

"I'm sorry Jake...I can't do this." Bella mumbled.

Jacob reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bells, I know this is hard, but..."

"I'm in love with someone else Jacob. I'm so sorry; I don't want to lie to you anymore." Bella pleaded, finally raising her tear filled eyes to meet his.

Jacob dropped his hands to his sides. He stared at her, his expression incredulous. "After everything, you are going back to the leech?"

"No...That's not it. You are my best friend Jacob, but...I met someone else. He came into my life unexpectedly, I love him Jacob."Bella finally confessed.

Jacob reeled back as if she had hit him. His breath came in short pants. Surely she could not be serious. This must be some sort of surreal dream. He gripped the top of her arms and pulled her close again. "Tell me you don't mean that?" He pleaded

Paul slipped out of the cover of the surrounding forest. He had enough. Jacob was not going to listen to Bella. He needed to make the boy understand that she was not his. "She does mean that, Jacob."

Jacob spun around in confusion. What the hell was Paul Lahote doing here? He heard Bella gasp behind him and he glanced at her, her face had turned red. A sick feeling invaded his stomach and he locked stares with his least favourite pack brother.

"Do not tell me it is you?" He snarled.

Paul just nodded. He took a defensive stance, ready to fight Jacob if he had to. He wanted to make sure they were both far enough away from Bella so that she would not get harmed. Jacob still seemed to be in a state of disbelief, he looked between a cowering Bella and a confident Paul.

"Bells please, honey tell me this isn't true?" Jacob sounded so heartbroken that even Paul winced.

Tears of remorse leaked out of Bella's eyes as she gazed at Jacob. She would rather have faced his anger than this. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen. It just did, I am..."

Jacob's whole body was shaking; he was on the verge of phasing. "Don't you ever come near me again Bella...I can't believe that you would do this to me."

"Jake, calm down, this is not Bella's fault I was part of this too. We couldn't help it man..." Paul said softly.

"You son of a bitch...I think I could have handled it if I knew that the person she wanted was a good guy, but you...all you do is use women, Lahote." Jacob yelled at him.

Paul felt his own anger rising at Jacob's accusation. "You know nothing about me, Black."

"Your reputation is well known around here. You use women and then chuck them to one side. What is Bella some sort of challenge, huh? Get her into bed then throw her to one side like the rest." Jacob stalked over to Paul and glared at him fiercely.

Paul matched his stance. "You don't know me at all, I love Bella. I would never do that to her."

Silence reigned in the air. Bella was staring at Paul in shock, she had been dying to hear those words fall from his lips, but she never thought he would say it in front of Jake. Jacob appeared to be equally stunned; he looked at them both and staggered back.

"I don't believe this..."He muttered.

Bella came out of her trance and began to move toward Jacob. He stepped back from her. "Stay away from me." He snapped. Without warning he spun around and headed for the trees, within seconds he was out of sight.

XXXXXX

Paul held Bella tight as she sobbed her heart out. There was nothing he could say that would make the situation anything other than it was. A small part of him was relieved that she had actually shown how much she loved him by telling Jake the truth. For the most part he was worried about the fallout. He had a feeling this was going to split the pack down the middle, especially when they needed to be united against the threat to Bella's life.

"Babe, you need to chill. This is not doing anyone any good." He murmured against her ear. He kissed it softly and held her trembling body close.

"I know that...I just hate myself right now." Bella buried her face in Paul's chest and allowed his supernatural warmth to flow through her.

"It's best that he knows, "Paul admitted eventually, running his hand through her sweat soaked hair.

"Did you mean what you said Paul?" Bella asked, her voice muffled as her face was still pressed close to his chest.

"About?" He said lamely, attempting to lighten the mood.

Bella raised her head and stared at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He was lost."Yes, I love you Bella." He admitted for the second time.

"I love you too," She replied swiftly.

Paul could not help the smile forming on his lips. Never in his life had a girl uttered those words to him with such sincerity. He cupped Bella's face in his hands and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. "You know this is not going to be an easy ride sweetheart. We are going to face a lot of opposition. Are you prepared for all of that?"

"Yes...for the first time in my life Paul I feel like myself. We are total opposites, but despite all that I know that you complete me." Bella confessed.

Paul closed his eyes in relief when he heard her words. He had been fearful that she would have rejected him after her confrontation with Jacob. She seemed so much stronger then even a few days ago. He hoped it was because of being with him. Paul pressed his lips onto hers and they exchanged a gentle kiss. Their mouths moved against one another's slowly, savouring the taste as their tongue's met and entwined.

"I love you Bella," Paul said again once the kiss had ended. He was no longer afraid to admit how he felt.

Bella gave him a tremulous smile. "I love you too."

Paul gathered her up into his arms and held her close, their chests were pressed together and their rapidly beating hearts were all that they could hear.

_A/N-Well I am not too sure about this chapter. I have to admit this is one of the hardest stories I have written. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Sorry about the delay in updating this story, I hope you enjoy! *runs and hides***_

**Part Twelve**

Bella was alone in her house, her dad was at work and Paul was out patrolling. She sighed as she tried to sort through the heavy pile of homework that she had been neglecting lately. School had become a nightmare as she tried to avoid the Cullen family. She surrounded herself with her friends like Mike, Jessica and Angela just so that they could not approach her in public. Alice had tried calling her and Edward had passed her several handwritten notes begging for a chance to speak to her alone, but she had ignored them all.

Her thoughts travelled to Jacob and she frowned, trying to hold back her tears. She missed her best friend and felt devastated that he was still unable to forgive her. She had tried to call and apologise but Billy had told her to keep her distance for now, his son was hurting and needed space. Bella had reluctantly complied and she now found herself spending more time with Paul, Sam and Leah. Since the imprint had broken between Sam and Emily, he had wasted no time in making up for lost time with Leah. Their renewed relationship had brought out a change in both of them and it heartened Bella to see their happiness. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would ever have become friends with Leah Clearwater, but the changes in all their circumstances had brought them together.

Bella picked up her calculus book and opened it; she pushed all thoughts out of her head and became immersed in the subject, her quick mind making easy work of the complicated equations. A slight breeze made her pause in her contemplation and she glanced up and let out a scream as she saw Edward Cullen standing near her.

"Hush," Edward said gently as he pulled out the chair opposite her and gave her one of his crooked smiles. "I didn't mean to startle you love."

Bella shoved her own chair back and stood up. "What are you doing here?" she demanded her voice quavering.

Edward gave a fake sigh and ran a hand through his thick hair. A sad expression crossed his face as he looked up at her. "I simply missed you Bella. You would not allow me to see you. I wrote you letters but you have not replied. Please, whatever I have done to push you away, I apologise. I have been thinking deeply over the past week and I have come to the conclusion that you are finding it difficult to overcome my perceived abandonment of you. I know that at the time you said that you had forgiven me, I understand that you must still struggle with the fact that I might do so again. I can assure you though; it will never happen again, Bella. I know I cannot continue in this existence without you. "

Bella simply stared at him as if he was crazy. He was talking as if she was just punishing him in some way for his past misdemeanours. It was like he had dismissed from his mind everything she had said to him. She swallowed nervously. "Edward, I made myself clear the last time I spoke to you. I no longer have any feelings for you. I want you to leave me alone."

"That is not possible my love. Your life is in extreme danger. I am the only one who can protect you from yourself. You are so fragile, let me..." Edward stopped speaking as he suddenly rose from his chair and whirled around.

The front door to the house was suddenly kicked open and Jacob ran in. He sprinted over to Bella and stood in front of her protectively. "Get out, NOW Bloodsucker." he roared at Edward.

Edward appeared stunned by Jacob's unexpected arrival. The boy had managed to conceal both his thoughts and his scent from detection; he tried to probe into his mind to see how he had done it but drew a blank. Jacob seemed to sense what he was doing because he crossed his arms and gave out a bitter laugh.

"I wouldn't bother. I am now Alpha of the pack and that gives me certain privileges leech, one of them is having the ability to keep you out of my head. Now I suggest you leave before I rip your head from your shoulders." He said nonchalantly.

A snarl escaped Edward's lips as he drew them back over his teeth. "This is not over, Black."

"Get out," Jacob shot back fiercely.

Edward knew he did not stand a chance; he gave one last despairing look at Bella before he disappeared out of the door.

XXXXXX

Jacob held Bella in his arms as she sobbed into his chest; once again he had appeared just in time to save her. Guilt and remorse weighed heavy on her as she let him hold her together like he always did. After a while, Jacob released her and led her into the living room. She sat on the couch and he knelt in front of her, holding her hands in his own.

"Are you okay now, Bells?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thanks. Jake I'm so...grateful to you. How come you knew that Edward was here?"

"I didn't. I came to see you; I hate not being friends Bells. I miss you. I know that we are never going to be more than friends and I am not going to lie when I say you can do so much better then Paul, but...I want you in my life. I need you; please I know that I reacted badly. I want to make our friendship work..." He begged her.

Bella reached out and cupped his beloved face in the palm of her hands. "It should be me apologising to you. Yes, I want to be friends. I have really missed you too, Jake. As long as you can accept the fact that I am with Paul, then I want to try and make this work too."

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's face, reminding Bella of how young he still was. She let him engulf her in one of his bear hugs and she laughed along with him as he whirled her around in delight. He eventually put her down and she took a moment to appraise him.

"So, what is this about you suddenly becoming Alpha?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Long story...I'm hungry, could you rustle up a snack for me Bells?" he asked hopefully.

Bella giggled and led her best friend into the kitchen to do as he asked.

XXXXXX

Paul saw Bella walking slowly down the beach toward him, her hair was blowing wildly in the wind and she had a thoughtful look on her face. He stood up and waited for her to reach him, a sinking feeling began to swirl around in his gut. She looked like she was gearing up to tell him something, was she going to reject him after all?

After what seemed an age she finally reached him and gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Paul stared at her his face stoic and showing no emotion. His sensitive nose could already smell Jacob's scent all over her."You look preoccupied." he muttered.

Bella seemed bewildered by his tone. She reached out and caught hold of his hand. "Are you okay? Did something happen when you were out on patrol?"

Paul ripped his hand out of hers and stepped back. "No, what were you thinking about so hard? I saw your face as you came down the beach."

"What is your problem, Paul? Why are you talking to me like that?" she demanded.

"I can smell him; you have been with Jake behind my back." He yelled at her, his anger beginning to consume him.

Bella clenched her fists, after all she had been through today, to hear him accusing of her of something she had not done made her blood boil. She stalked toward him and poked him in the chest. "Yes, I saw Jake today. He once again saved me. Edward paid me a little visit and if it wasn't for Jake arriving when he did, I don't what would have happened. Do you know what? Jacob came to me to apologise and ask if we could still be friends. After all that I have put him through, he has forgiven me. Then I come here and you stand there and accuse me of what I don't know. GO TO HELL PAUL LAHOTE."

Paul stared at her, the wind completely taken out of his sails. He had let his jealously control him and in doing so had upset her and misunderstood his pack mate's intentions. He tried to reach out for Bella but she shrank away from him.

"I am sick of this, Paul. You just don't seem to trust me. As soon as I think we are getting somewhere...we end up here, arguing over nothing, I'm tired of it." She began to turn away but he caught hold of her arm and yanked her back to face him.

"Don't you dare. "He hissed at her. "Stop walking away from me."

"Then stop pushing me away." She yelled in his face.

Paul gazed at her flushed face and wild eyes. Her hair was a curly mess framing her small face. She had never looked so beautiful, he tugged her closer and pressed his mouth to hers, stopping all of her protests with a passionate kiss. She tried to resist him at first but soon gave in as his tongue parted her lips as he intensified the kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and he hoisted her up against him, enjoying the feel of her body pressed close to his.

He carried her into the cave, never once breaking their kiss. Bella's legs wound around his waist to keep herself steady and Paul groaned as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She was the one who had to pull away first as she needed to take in air, her breath came in short pants as she tried to dampen down the desire that Paul had awakened in her. The kissing was great but she was still pissed at him.

"Put me down, Paul..." She asked as she finally regained control of her emotions.

Paul reluctantly complied and let her slide down slowly so that he could feel her body against his all the way. "I suppose you want me to apologise. Well darlin' that was it."

"Kissing does not make up for the fact that you acted like an asshole." Bella huffed as she tried to shove him away again.

"You enjoyed it..." Paul teased giving her salacious grin.

"Can you just stop avoiding it Paul? You acted like a jealous ass, now admit it?" Bella stamped her foot and Paul burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright...yes, I was an idiot. Just come here sweetheart. I need to feel you in my arms again." Paul held out his arms and gave her an endearing grin.

Bella grudgingly nestled back into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "You're just lucky that I love you." she mumbled.

A serious note crept into Paul's voice as he answered her. "I know. I'm sorry Bella...it's just the thought that I could lose you now makes me a bit crazy." He admitted.

"Well you're not getting rid of me now," Bella smiled and put her arms around his waist, she lifted her head and gazed up at him.

"I love you too..." Paul said huskily. He cupped her face in his hands and inclined his head toward hers as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! I hope this came across okay! Nikki **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Telling the Truth **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I seem to find it so hard to write Paul! I hope you like this chapter! Nikki **_

**Part Thirteen **

Bella tried to concentrate on her homework assignment but Paul was proving to be very distracting. He pushed her hair to one side as he began kissing her neck. He sucked on her skin gently and Bella pushed him away. "Don't, you'll leave a hickey. I don't want my dad to see."

Paul ignored her protests and leaned in to press his lips to her neck again, but Bella became increasingly annoyed and got up from the table. "I told you not to do that, Paul. Why do you always have to go too far? Look my dad will be home in a minute, you should go."

"Why?" Paul demanded, crossing his arms as he glared up at her. "You always make me go when he is due back. I want to meet him, I am supposed to be your boyfriend, or are you ashamed?"

Bella pulled her hair away from her face in frustration. "No, of course not! You are the one who seemed reluctant to play happy families. Those were your words, remember." She reminded him.

"Well that was then, things are different now...or at least I thought they were. Why do you keep stopping me, Bella? I want to get closer to you but you just freeze up on me every time." He said irritably.

"I am so sorry that I am ruining your sex life. I am sure you will find some other girl who will be happy to fulfil your needs." she replied sarcastically.

Paul was about to retaliate when he saw the sadness shining in her chocolate brown eyes, they were shimmering with unshed tears. He reined in his temper and studied her carefully. "Is it because I have been with a lot of other girls and you are still a virgin?" he asked her bluntly.

A red flush tinged Bella's pale skin as she avoided looking at him. Trust him to hit the nail on the head so bluntly. She sat back down and hid her face behind her long hair. "Maybe..." she muttered.

Paul felt a twinge of guilt; he cursed himself for the way he had just acted. He was trying to be more understanding and sensitive but it was hard. The girl's he was used to had no morals and never pushed him away. He was finding it difficult. Bella was the only girl he had ever been in love with, and it was a learning curve for him too. He hated it when she was upset and he was the cause of her pain. Even though he found it extremely difficult, Paul apologised. "I'm sorry, babe. You know me, Mr Tactless..."

Bella raised her head and gave him a rueful smile. "You said it..." she countered. "Paul, I want to be with you, I do but this is all so new to me, I am just...nervous. I mean you have so much experience and...I am worried I won't live up to your expectations."

Now Paul really did feel bad. He reached out and cupped her face in his warm palm. "I am really sorry, Bella. I am glad you felt you could confide in me. I don't want you to feel that way. I have never loved anyone before and believe me when we do make love, it will be like the first time for me too."

Bella stared at him, she slipped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, kissing his lips softly. "That was a beautiful thing to say, thank you."

Paul snorted with laughter. "Don't get used to it, darlin' I think I might have nicked that from a film or something."

Bella giggled."Well who cares, it was nice to hear." She leaned in for another kiss and they both pulled away, smiling at each other.

It was at this point that they heard a key turning in the lock, Charlie Swan had returned home...

XXXXXX

Charlie was not amused in the slightest to see his daughter wrapped around a strange boy. He knew Paul vaguely; he had seen him around the reservation and sometimes in the company of Billy's son, Jake. He had no idea that Bella even knew him. He slammed his gun belt down on the table and stared Paul down.

"And who might you be?" He demanded.

Paul disentangled himself from Bella and stood up, holding out his hand for her father to shake. Charlie ignored his gesture and continued to eye him coldly. "I asked you a question boy?"

Bella was mortified by her father's behaviour. "Dad, please. This is Paul Lahote..."

Charlie turned his attention onto her. "Really? Why is this individual in my house and more to the point, all over you? I thought you were with the Cullen boy?" he interrogated her.

At the mention of Edward, Paul felt his anger resurfacing. He still found it hard to deal with the fact that Bella had let the leech place his hands on her and she had actually had a relationship with him. "She is not with that pasty faced son of a bitch. We are together now..." he snapped.

Charlie stiffened at the boy's tone; he saw Bella cringe and his own guilt over letting his daughter continue her relationship with the Cullen boy made his own temper rise. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the table and glared at Paul. "You will not talk to me in that manner boy. I have no idea how you were raised but in this house we show respect. As for you being in a relationship with my daughter that is a moot point. I do not know you and from what I have just witnessed you are doing little to impress me..."

Bella couldn't take anymore; she shoved her chair back so hard that it fell over onto the floor with a loud bang. Charlie and Paul were startled and they broke their staring contest and glanced over at her. "This has got to stop...I won't have you talking to Paul like that, dad." She yelled at him.

Charlie was stunned by Bella's confrontational attitude; he had never heard her raise her voice to him, ever. "Bells, stay out of it. I am just concerned about you."

Bella gave an irritated sigh. "I can make my own choices. Alright, some of my decisions have been lousy lately, but dad you don't even know Paul. Please just back off and give him a chance."

Paul looked at her in awe; he had never seen her so determined. He reached out and caught hold of her hand. He then turned back to face Charlie. "I am sorry, sir. I had no right to speak to you like that. It's just that I do not like hearing Cullen's name, it just sets me off..."

Charlie tore his eyes away from Bella and studied Paul closely. "Me either," he admitted. "That Cullen boy has been nothing but trouble. I need you to prove to me that you are not going to lead my little girl down the wrong path too."

Paul glanced briefly at Bella. "No, I can promise you that I will always look after her. She means everything to me..."

Charlie saw the intense look that his daughter shared with the boy; he had never seen her like this with Cullen. Observing her more closely, Charlie could see that she seemed a lot different in this boy's presence; she did not wear the timid expression that she had when with her former boyfriend. Charlie began to relax; he sat down at the table and shrugged off his heavy coat. "Alright then, I am prepared to give you a chance. Bells, I could really use a coffee."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief; she nodded at her dad and went to turn on the kettle. Charlie sat back and gave Paul another intense stare. "So, Paul which team do you support?" he asked mildly.

"The Mariner's," he answered promptly, recalling Bella telling him once about her dad's favourite team.

Charlie gave him a wry smile. "Well you can't be all bad if you support them."

Paul began to laugh.

XXXXXX

The evening wore slowly on; Charlie did not leave them alone for a minute. He scrutinised everything that Paul did. After watching Bella's experiences with her previous boyfriend he wanted to keep a closer eye on any new relationship. Paul held his own against all of Charlie's questions and gradually the tense atmosphere dissipated as everyone began to relax. Paul even managed to suffer sitting through a DVD of the mariner's best performances. He listened respectfully as Charlie launched into a long monologue about his past attendances with Billy at the games. He even managed to throw in a few facts about the players and they shared some banter about the other teams.

Bella was amazed as she watched her father and Paul interact with each other. She was seeing a totally different side to Paul and she loved it. After being a witness to his fractured relationship with his own father, she was impressed that he was bonding so well with her own. Her heart swelled with love for him at the effort he was putting in on her behalf.

The sky darkened as the night drew in and Paul had to leave. He was due to start his patrol; he was reluctant to go as he had been enjoying spending quality time with Bella and her dad. He had never been able to have such a relaxed adult conversation with an older male before and he envied Bella that she had such a good parent. As the clock in the hallway chimed seven, Paul knew that he could not drag it out any longer, he needed to go.

"I better make a move; it was good to meet you, Chief Swan." Paul held out his hand and this time Charlie shook it.

"Come over again at the weekend. The Mariners are playing, you could stay for dinner." Charlie suggested.

Paul gave him a big grin. "I will be there. See you then."

"Bye kid." Charlie nodded and then sat back down in front of the flat screen.

Bella followed Paul into the hallway and then out of the front door, she closed it after her so they could have a smidgeon of privacy. "I wish you didn't have to go..." she lamented.

Paul pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him. "I like your dad." he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"You were great with him tonight, Paul, thank you," she replied.

"No need to thank me darlin' your dad is a good man. You are lucky."

Bella gazed up at him. "I know, I have not been the best daughter since I came back from Phoenix. I think I have a lot of making up to do." she admitted.

"I really gotta go now. I'll see you later on tonight. Keep that window wide open," he teased her.

Bella laughed softly. "Always," she stood on her tiptoes so that she could reach his lips. The kiss started off slow but soon turned passionate. Paul wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the floor. Bella broke away from his lips and began to kiss his neck, nipping at his skin playfully.

"Are you trying to mark me?" he grinned as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Maybe..." she pulled away to survey her handiwork, there was a slight red mark but it quickly faded as Paul's quick healing ability kicked in. "Ah well I tried."

"Keep trying sweetheart...I wish I didn't have to go." Paul reluctantly set her back on her feet and began to back away from her. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Bella gave him a small wave as he turned swiftly and disappeared into the darkness.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Telling the Truth **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Fourteen**

Bella lay back on her bed, the breeze blowing through the gap in her window making her shiver. She had left it ajar at Paul's request. He had promised to come over as soon as his patrol was over. She glanced at the clock, the glowing red numbers showed that it was now two in the morning. Bella rolled onto her side and pulled the thick blankets up to her chin. Paul must have got delayed for some reason. She tried to keep her eyes open but she was so exhausted that before she realised she had drifted into sleep.

The loud insistent ringing of her alarm made her jolt awake. Her long hair fanned around her face as she sat up, rubbing at her bleary eyes. It was now seven am. Paul had not come by at all. Bella felt hurt, he could at least have texted her if he was too tired to come. He was the one who had told her to keep her window open. Well if he would rather spend the night in that cold, dank cave rather than next to her, then that was up to him. A fleeting thought passed through her mind, what if he had spent the night with another girl. There were plenty who would offer him a warm bed for the night and a lot more besides. Even though he had assured her that he would wait, Bella knew that Paul was getting impatient with her continual rebuttals.

She felt unwelcome tears begin to streak down her face. Who could blame him, really? She had no experience whatsoever. What had he actually got out of being in a relationship with her other than unnecessary grief. As she always did, Bella let her insecurities get the better of her as she began to paint all sorts of scenarios in her head about Paul cheating on her.

"Kiddo, I am heading off to work..." Charlie called up the stairs. "I'll see you tonight."

Bella tried to keep her voice even as she replied. "Alright dad see you later..."

The loud banging of the door indicated that he had left for the day. Bella slowly got out of bed and made her way down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she noticed that her dad had made her some toast and a cup of coffee. For the first time that morning a small smile crossed her lips. She turned the radio on to fill the silence while she ate the toast. Listening to the news kept her mind off of Paul and what he was doing. After she had finished eating Bella went back upstairs and headed for the shower. She needed to get out of the house and do something. The cupboards were looking pretty bare so she decided to go shopping once she got dressed.

XXXXXX

Bella parked the Chevy outside the small store that served the local townsfolk. It did not have luxury items but was always well stocked with the most necessary produce. She entered the store and began to browse along the narrow aisles, she fancied cooking up something different for a change, tired of all the fish related dinners that seemed to be permanently on the menu. As she approached the back of the shop she heard the door pinging and a voice she instantly recognised as belonging to her school friend Jessica Stanley echoed through the air. Bella hid behind some cardboard boxes that had been stacked high, she did not fancy having to deal with Jess right now.

Jessica was accompanied by one of the quieter girls in school, Amber Jenkins. She was the type who said little, but would follow the most popular group. Normally she was hanging around Lauren, Bella's arch nemesis, but today Jess had the pleasure of her company. From the tittle tattle that was pouring out of Jessica's mouth it seemed that Amber was on a fact finding mission. Probably when she had her fill of gossip she would run straight to Lauren and fill her in.

They were talking about hot boys and Bella rolled her eyes when Jessica boasted that she had Mike Newton wrapped around her little finger. Yeah right, that was why the guy was constantly trying to get her to go out on a date with him. The conversation turned onto other boys in her year as Jessica discussed the merits of each one in turn. Bella was getting restless as she became fed up of hiding. She was just about to emerge from her hiding place when Amber made an unexpected comment that nearly made her stumble into the boxes she was hiding behind.

"All of those are just clueless boys, you should try for a real man, like Lauren..." Amber said, a smirk crossing her face.

Jessica shot the girl a dark look. "Yeah and who would that be. Lauren has been around the track so many times I am surprised anyone would go near her. " She said irritably. Lauren was not her favourite person either.

Amber just gave Jessica a smug smile. "You remember that hot guy that turned up at the school that day to pick up Swan?"

Jessica frowned. "Yeah, his name was Paul or something, he was handsome but very rude to me..."

Amber just arched an eyebrow at her. "Well it seems that he has been dating that Swan girl, although I cannot imagine what he ever saw in her... " she replied bitchily.

"Bella's not that bad..." Jessica said grudgingly. "What has this got to do with Lauren?"

Amber then threw the bombshell that broke Bella's heart. "Well it seems that he got bored with little Miss Prissy Pants. I was with Lauren last night at the Diner when he walked in with some of that gang he hangs around with. They are all so hot..." she pretended to fan herself down.

"Get on with it Amber..." Jess said impatiently.

"Well Lauren made a comment about that Swan girl and he came marching over, he looked Lauren up and down and smirked at her. She said to him would he like to know what it would be like to spend time with a girl who knows what she is doing and guess what, not ten minutes later they left together. When I called Lauren this morning to get the gossip well she told me it was the best night of her life..."

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of her hiding place, dropping her basket of shopping to the floor. She fled past a startled Jessica and Amber and out of the shop. The cool air hit her flushed face as she finally made it to her truck and yanked the door open. Tears ran down her face as she fumbled with the keys, trying to fit them in the ignition. She heard Jessica calling her name as she managed to turn on the engine and floor the accelerator. Bella did not look back as she drove away from the store, her vision blinded by her tears.

XXXXXX

Bella drove aimlessly around, not knowing where to go. Her worst fears had been realised, why should she be surprised? Whenever she felt settled or happy, something would always happen to turn her world upside down. She thought about the night before, it had been a fun evening. Paul had seemed to enjoy spending time with her dad. He was a good actor, she had no clue that as soon as he left her he would go seeking out an easy lay. He had a reputation with girls that he had never denied, she had just thought that because he had told her that she was the first girl he had ever loved that it meant something. A bitter laugh escaped her lips, she was an idiot. Leopards never changed their spots. It was the same scenario with Edward, he had expressed his love for her every day, then he had upped and left. Oh yeah he was back now after she had stupidly risked her life to save his, but did he really want her back or was it because he wanted what he couldn't have?

"I am a pathetic fool..."she said out loud. "Well I am not taking it anymore..."

Bella swung the wheel of the truck around and headed for La Push, she was determined to hunt Paul down and tell him what she thought of him. He may have broke her heart but she wasn't going to take it lying down like she had with Edward. It might be a waste of her breath but she was going to tell Paul exactly what a lying scum bag he was...

XXXXXX

Paul left the hospital, a bag of his dad's belongings under his arm. It had been a long night. After he had finished his patrol shift he had stopped off at home to get a change of clothes before he went over to Bella's. He had entered his house to find his dad comatose on the floor, a pool of blood was covering the floor where he had hit his head on the hard wood. The smell of stale beer made it clear how his dad had ended up like this. Paul had called for an ambulance and had to accompany his old man to the hospital. The doctors had stitched up the deep cut on his father's scalp and kept him overnight to monitor him. Paul had slept on the hard plastic chair by his bed, worn out with exhaustion.

The nurse had woken him up that morning to tell him that he could take his father home later that day. She then handed him the bill for his father's treatment. They had no medical insurance, as he looked at the huge cost he could have cried. He really needed to see Bella, she would know what to do. He longed to feel her soft body in his arms as she assured him it would all be okay. She was the one good thing he had in his life.

As he trudged toward Forks and her house he passed the local diner. He saw a smug looking Quil getting out of a blonde chicks open top convertible. The blonde gave Quil a salacious wink before speeding off. Paul shook his head in disbelief. Now he had taken himself off the market it appeared that Quil was trying to take his place. Well good luck to the dude, although his pack brother really needed to raise his standards. Paul recognised the blonde, she had quite the reputation, although he had never been interested.

He circumnavigated Quil, not wanting to get into a conversation with him. He was sure to see the results of his pack mates night when they were all phased. He grimaced at the thought. Finally he reached Bella's house and groaned when he noticed that her truck was gone from the driveway. He had missed her. "Shit..." he muttered in frustration.

Paul decided the best thing he could do was head home and wash up. He was so fucking tired. Once he had a shower he would feel a lot better then he would seek Bella out. Deciding that it would be quicker if he just phased Paul stashed his father's belongings at the back of the Swan house and then ran into the forest, stripping down quickly before he phased.

XXXXXX

As he emerged from the trees near his house Paul was delighted to see Bella's red Chevy parked nearby, it seemed she had sought him out instead. He ran over to the truck swiftly and gazed around looking for her. Light footfalls behind him made him spin round, she was there...

"Bella..." he said happily as he caught her up in his arms and hugged her close, dropping all his normal defences. He felt so relaxed around her now.

"Put me down asshole..." Bella's voice was cold as she pushed against him until he released her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked in confusion as he took in her steely expression, she looked royally pissed.

Bella put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, sparks shooting from her eyes. Even though she appeared livid, Paul thought she looked utterly beautiful. "I came here all ready to tell you just what I think of you Lahote, but you know what. YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT. WE ARE OVER..." she yelled before marching past him, not looking back.

Paul stood watching her go in stunned silence, what the hell had just happened? He saw her reach the truck and climb in. As soon as it hit him she was just about to leave, he ran over to her and yanked the door open. He matched her glare as he confronted her.

"Tell me what the hell is going on or I won't be responsible for my actions..." He muttered angrily as he faced off with the girl who had stolen his heart.

_**A/N-Phew that was angsty...thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Telling the Truth **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks so much for the awesome reviews you all left on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. My kids are off school now on half term holiday so I have not had much time to answer reviews like I normally do. I am afraid this chapter is another angsty one. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Nikki :) **_

**Part Fifteen**

Bella had to drop her gaze away from Paul's, his intense stare made her heart beat faster. She let her long hair shield her face so that her expression was hidden from him. She felt him join her in the cab of the truck and his body heat made her traitorous body tingle with desire at his closeness. She felt him reach out and catch hold of her chin in his warm grip, forcing her head up so that she had to look into his fierce, dark eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" He demanded, his steely voice hiding his hurt.

Bella swallowed nervously, her initial anger at him dying away. She tried to match his glare but failed. "I know all about her..." she said eventually, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. She cursed inwardly that she was showing weakness in front of him.

Paul frowned in confusion, what was she talking about?"What girl?"

"Don't make me say her name Paul..." she spat. "You know the worst thing you had to sleep with the one girl I despise the most. Well I hope she was worth it..."

Paul felt like she had punched him in the gut. He let go of her face and dropped his hand to his side. "So how did you come up with this little scenario?" He said quietly, he had to keep a tight grip on his anger, the betrayal he felt that she so easily assumed that he would admit his love for her and than go after another woman was soul destroying. He had thought they were past all this shit. Clearly she still did not trust him.

"I knew something was up when you didn't show up last night, then when I was in the local store I overheard some girls I know gossiping about your prowess in the bedroom with that skank, Lauren..." Bella wiped at her face as she watched his reaction carefully.

"You are talking about the blonde chick who owns the open top convertible, right?" Paul's voice was laced with disgust as he continued to stare at her intently.

"So you admit it then? You clearly know who Lauren is..."Bella felt her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

"Oh I know who she is alright. She was the girl I saw dropping Quil off this morning. It was not me she slept with last night, darlin..." he sneered. "It was fucking Ateara. I cannot believe that you have so little faith in me."

Bella sank back on her seat and looked at him in horror. "Quil? But Amber said it was you..." She gasped out."

"That's why it is called gossip sweetheart..." Paul shot back at her. "The reason I didn't make it last night was because I came home to change and found my dad lying drunk on the floor with his head split open. I have been in the hospital with him all night."

Bella's face paled with guilt as the full import of her unfounded accusations hit her. She had let her insecurities get the better of her, Paul was right she should have ignored Amber's tittle tattle and just trusted him. She reached out for him, a pleading expression on her face but he backed away from her, his hurt was still raw.

"Paul please, I am sorry. I am such an idiot. I have no excuses. Just say you forgive me..." Bella cried out in despair.

Paul gazed at her, his heart pounding loud in his chest. He moved forward as if to embrace her but then pulled back. She had hurt him in the worst possible way, he had opened up to this girl and placed his trust in her, he had assumed that she had done the same. What was the point of love without trust. Bella watched as a familiar closed mask crossed Paul's face. He looked her up and down coldly before he spoke.

"You said it yourself earlier, Bella." He said dully. "We are over. I don't want to see you around here again."

Bella was horrified, she knew that he would be deeply hurt, but she had hoped that they could talk and get past this. "Please Paul, don't do this? Let's talk..."

Paul had to turn his back to her in case she saw that he was weakening. His natural stubbornness kicked in and he refused to give in. "Just leave Bella, there is nothing more to say." He marched away from her swiftly and disappeared inside his house, slamming the door behind him. It was only then he let out his emotions as the tears began to wet his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Bella did not know what to do. A big part of her wanted to run after him and bang the door down, but the memory of the steely look on his face and the resolute tone to his voice when he issued the death knell to their relationship stopped her. She sat in the cab of the truck for ten minutes just staring numbly at the house, hoping that he would suddenly reappear and tell her she was forgiven, but he never did. Bella finally switched on her truck and slowly pulled away, her tears blinding her vision as she drove away. It was at this point that Paul's resolve finally broke and he opened the door to call her back, but she was already gone, only the tracks in the dirt showing that she had ever been there.

XXXXXX

As she always did Bella ran to the one person she trusted implicitly and who always offered her comfort. She pulled up outside the Black's small red house and parked up the truck. It was only seconds later that Jacob emerged, as soon as he saw her tear stained face, he was by her side pulling her out of the truck and into his arms.

"It's okay honey. I'm here..." He said softy, stroking her hair away from her face as he let her cry against his chest.

After a moment Jacob led Bella toward the house, he kept his arm around her as he steered her onto the couch. "Why don't I make you a drink then you can tell me all about it?" He suggested.

Bella raised her flushed face and smiled at him gratefully. "That sounds good, thank you Jake."

Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins as he headed toward the kitchen to rustle up a coffee.

XXXXXX

Bella sipped the hot liquid slowly. It felt soothing as it slipped down her throat. Jacob sat next to her and watched her carefully. "What happened, Bells? Did Paul do something?"

"We broke up..." Bella admitted sadly.

A steely glint lit up behind Jacob's eyes. "What did that scum bag do?" He demanded angrily.

Bella put a calming hand on his arm. "Paul did nothing. It was all me, I failed to trust him by letting my insecurities cloud my judgement. I listened to some gossip and assumed he had cheated on me. I was totally wrong. I tried to apologise but he rightly said it was over. I let him down badly."

Jacob put a comforting arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and let out a sad sigh. "I don't know what to do now, Jake..." she mumbled.

"I hate to say it, but maybe it's for the best that he ended it. If you were having so many problems after such a short time, it was probably because you are such opposites. Lahote doesn't understand you, Bells, not like I do." Jacob said tentatively.

Bella was so caught up in her own misery that she didn't see where Jacob was heading with this comment. She leaned against him and continued to let Jacob stroke her hair and offer his comfort. They sat in silence for some time, neither speaking.

"I've missed this Bells..." Jacob admitted eventually, breaking the silence. "I hardly get to see you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I have just been so caught up with Paul and everything. I am an epic fail as a friend. I have missed this too..." she told him, trying to assuage her guilt. It wasn't fair to him that she was unloading her unhappiness onto him. He would always be her best friend, but in light of his past interest in her, maybe it had not been the best idea to turn up on his doorstep crying over Paul.

Bella pulled away and stood up unsteadily. "I think I will head on home now, Jake. I feel kinda tired..."

Jacob shook his head, catching hold of her hand he yanked her back down beside him. "No way honey. I will not let you drive home in this state. Just stay, you can sleep here if you're tired. I don't mind."

"Aren't you busy?" Bella checked. "I don't want to hold you up. Paul told me how much of your time is taken up with your new duties because you took on the Alpha role."

Jacob just dismissed her worries. "It's okay Bells. I can reschedule. I would rather spend time with you."

Bella gave him a wry smile, she knew there was no arguing with him. "Okay, just for a while..." she replied settling back next to him.

"That's my girl..." Jacob said affectionately as he tugged her closer and watched her fall into sleep.

XXXXXX

Bella was dreaming about Paul. They were back at his house and she was reliving their argument. This time though he did not turn away in anger, but he asked her why she had fallen for idle gossip and allowed her to explain her stupidity. Paul had pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her passionately, telling her that she needed to just trust him. Why couldn't things have gone like this? Bella nestled closer to the warm body by her side and pressed her lips on the smooth skin.

"I love you so much..." She mumbled in her sleep.

A warm hand cupped her cheek and caressed it softly. "I love you too honey." A deep voice answered in reply.

Bella frowned in her sleep, the voice was familiar but it wasn't Pauls. She moved about restlessly as she finally came to, her eyelids fluttering as she woke. She looked up at the face hovering above her own and her heart constricted in her chest as her eyes met those of her best friend, Jake.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Telling the Truth**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I know! I am so sorry for the long delay. (Runs and hides)! **_

**Part Sixteen**

Bella pulled away from Jake instantly. She nearly fell off the couch in her haste to get away from him. "I...I have to go." She said quickly.

Jake stood up and caught her hand, spinning her round before she could leave the house. "Hey, not so fast." He chided her.

Bella saw the happiness on his beloved face as he reached out and stroked a tendril of hair away from her forehead. She flinched internally; she had done it yet again. Not only had she hurt Paul earlier that day by not trusting him, but she was now about to break Jake's heart for the second time. She stepped back from him and he flashed her a confused look.

"Bells?"

"I am so sorry, Jake." Bella whispered brokenly. "I don't want to lead you on in that way. You know I love you, but only as a friend, my best friend. I was wrong to come here and dump all my issues with Paul on you, it wasn't fair."

Jake's face darkened as he spun round, hiding his expression from her. She watched as his shoulders shook with emotion. Bella didn't know what to do; should she touch him? Or would that be overstepping the boundary again? She hated herself. She did nothing but hurt people again and again. "I am so sorry." She apologized for a second time.

When Jake still didn't say anything Bella approached him cautiously. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his broad back as she shed silent tears. "The last thing in the world I wanted to do was hurt you." She mumbled. "You are the best person in my life and you have saved me from myself countless times. You deserve so much better than me, Jake. I'm broken, just like Paul. I think that's why we are so drawn to each other, we understand each others pain. But you...you're bright and sunny, full of life. There is a girl out there just waiting for you, one who will give you all the love and happiness you deserve. I am certain of it."

"There's no one for me but you." Jake finally spoke, his voice full of pain. "I only see you, Bella. Every time I close my eyes it's your face I see. I've tried but I can't get you out of my fucking head."

Bella closed her eyes in sadness. She had nothing else to offer him. She needed to go before she gave into her guilt and gave him false hope again. "I have to go."

Jake twisted round and caught hold of her before she left. He lifted her into a tight bear hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back, wishing fervently that she wasn't craving another set of arms. She longed for Paul.

"I will always be here waiting, until your heart stops beating, Bella." Jake vowed, kissing the top of her hair before releasing her.

Bella gave him a sad smile before finally fleeing the house.

* * *

><p>The drive home seemed interminable. Bella gripped the steering wheel of the Chevy and let her tears fall. Her emotions were see sawing all over the place. She couldn't comprehend why Jake loved her so much. Time and again she did nothing but hurt him, then there was Paul. God why had she believed Amber's lies? Paul was right, she should have learned to trust in him by now. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sam sitting on the steps to her house. He looked angry about something.<p>

Bella switched off the engine and slowly climbed out of the truck. Sam came up to meet her, his brows knitted together and anger flashing in his dark eyes. "What the hell have you done to Paul?" He demanded.

"What? Is he okay?" Bella asked anxiously.

"No. I went round to check on him earlier to find his house smashed to pieces. The front door was kicked in and everything." Sam crossed his arms and watched her reaction carefully.

"No. Oh god Sam where is he? We had an argument and he broke it off with me. I should have stayed and tried to work it out." Bella yanked on the ends of her long hair as she gave into her despair.

"I've been trying to track him down but I couldn't follow his trail." Sam finally said.

"We have to find him. If he gives into his anger there's no telling what he might do." Bella began to really panic. It didn't take a lot to send Paul over the edge when he wasn't coping. "Do you think he may have gone back to the hospital to be with his dad?"

Sam snorted derisively. "Being near that scum will be the last place he would want to be if he is in a foul mood. I'll have to start trawling the local bars."

"No." Bella shook her head. "He won't go down the same road as his dad."

"You haven't seen Paul when he is on a downer." Sam admitted. "Jared and I have. The last time he lost it he went and stole some of the res moonshine. It takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk but he consumed enough to put ten wolves out. We found him face down in the water on First beach, if we had been a few minutes later, he would have drowned in his own vomit."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth as she looked at Sam in despair. "We have to find him. Oh Sam..."

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "There's nothing you can do. Just wait here and if I find him I'll bring him back here. Go inside." He stated harshly.

"Sam let me help." Bella pleaded.

"You've done enough." Sam snapped. "Go inside and wait." He ordered her again before running off into the surrounding trees.

* * *

><p>Paul pushed Quil up against the wall and lodged him there, his arm pinning him just under his throat. "This is all you fault you sack of shit." He sneered.<p>

Quil made a funny choking sound as he tried to prise Paul off of him. But nothing could move Lahote when he was pissed, and his anger at his break up with Bella over the stupid misunderstanding was making him act unreasonably. After Bella had left in her truck he had taken his anger and despair out on the house, finally kicking in the door as he left. He was dying for a drink, something to wipe away the hurt and pain. He should never have left himself vulnerable. When he couldn't find any moonshine, his anger increased and he began really lose it. His thoughts turned to Quil and the skank he had slept with. If it hadn't been for him, he and Bella wouldn't have had their stupid fight.

"This is all your fucking fault, Ateara." Paul snarled as he pushed Quil further up the wall.

"What have I done?" Quil managed to gasp as he finally shoved Paul's arm away from his sore throat.

Paul just glared at him before flinging his arm back, ready to punch his brother in the face.

"Stop right now." Sam's voice made Paul pause. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Paul this isn't right. Let Quil go."

"Why should I?" Paul retorted. "You can't order me about anymore. You are no longer the Alpha."

"No, but I am your friend." Sam said softly.

Paul frowned as he turned to look up at Ateara. Quil was looking between them, completely mystified as to why Paul had suddenly attacked him. Paul growled low in his chest as he let go of Quil and watched as he dropped to the floor. "Get out of here." He snapped.

Quil did not need asking twice. He brushed himself down and bolted. Sam sighed as he came over to Paul and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on let's get you out of here."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Paul muttered bitterly. "I have nothing left."

"Of course you do. She's waiting for you." Sam told him.

"Bella?" Paul felt his anger dissipate. He had acted like a fool and he knew it.

"Yes, Bella." Sam pounded him on the back. "I don't know what stupid row you two had but it's obvious you are both missing each other badly. So instead of beating Quil to a pulp, talk to your girl."

"I broke it off with her." Paul confessed.

"Lee calls it off with me at least three times a week." Sam said wryly. "But what we have learned to do is give each other space to calm down and then talk it out. That's what you and Bella have to do."

Paul nodded mutely. This was the first serious relationship he had ever had with a girl. His past relationships had consisted of one night stands. That was why it had hurt him so much when Bella had failed to trust him. He had been doing his level best to change his ways just for her so that they could have some sort of future together. He finally battled past his hurt pride and followed Sam back into the trees and phased.

* * *

><p>It seemed like she had been waiting forever before there was knock on the door. Bella was out of her seat and stumbling down the hall in her haste to answer it. She yanked the door open to see a contrite looking Paul on her doorstep. He appeared unharmed and sober. Bella let out a small cry and flung herself bodily into his arms. Paul lifted her up and hugged her close as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. His sad mood lightened considerably at the feel of her soft body pressed close to his. Paul finally relaxed as he carried Bella inside the house and kicked the front door shut behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>They lay on Bella's bed, wrapped in each others arms. Bella had her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair, running the silky strands through his fingers. "I'm sorry, Paul." Bella apologized for the hundredth time.<p>

"Shut up sweetheart." Paul chided her.

Bella smiled up at him. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared down into his beautiful dark eyes. "I was an idiot not to trust you though."

"I think we've established that." Paul joked. "Look lets just forget about it, alright. We both acted like idiots. I want to just relax for a while."

"Agreed." Bella leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Paul instantly grabbed hold of her, rolling her underneath his heated body. Bella gasped as his tongue battled hers as he dominated the kiss. The nerve endings in her body came alive as he continued to kiss her, stealing her breath away and weakening her resolve. She felt his hardness pressed between her legs and and she felt her body throb in response. Paul finally let her come up for air and he laughed at her flushed face and heaving chest.

Bella sank her hands into his hair and yanked his head back down to hers as she kissed him again, drinking in his heat and running one hand down his muscled back, feeling every dip and curve with her eager fingers.

"I want you Paul." She panted when the kiss was over.

Paul looked at her intently for a moment. "You mean that?" He checked.

"I mean it. I'm ready." Bella said firmly.

A slow smile crossed Paul's face as he rolled them both over again so that she was lying draped across him. "Then who am I to say no to the lady." He quipped.

Bella laughed as he pulled her mouth back onto his.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
